Forgotten
by Vie-Boheme
Summary: Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace. The Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, but with a forgotten memory? KI
1. Frightening Flashback Part 1

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unharmed but with a forgotten memory? T just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! I own everything!(please, _please_ note the sarcasm) Yes I was joking. I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket, a.k.a Daniel Handler, does. I only own Cassandra, Nancy and Samantha and any other characters I decide to spontaneously add in.

**A/N:** This is my first EVER fan fic so please be a little understanding. I have about five or six chapters either written or typed so I'll probably be able to update pretty frequently. I have a lot of presentations and projects due so the slightly long periods of absence could be explained by the large pile of schoolwork. Also, please read and review so I could know what you think. I'll post AT LEAST once a week. Remember this is my first fan fic! Would you look at that! I wrote a long author's note. Updated on March 26th, 2010.

**Forgotten**  
_Chapter 1: Frightening Flashback…Part 1_

Klaus Baudelaire sighed as he tossed the completed paperwork onto his desk, rejoicing at the fact that he was finally done everything that he had been assigned to do that day. Just in case, his eyes scanned the room to make sure that everything was completed, or else his boss, Mr. Reynolds, would most likely have another fit.

Klaus had spent the last few years employed at a publishing house, and was putting in extra hours in order to try and increase his probability of gaining a promotion. It had been the perfect way for Klaus to combine his love of reading and a career. Their parents' had provided them with enough money to not be in need of a steady living, but Klaus enjoyed keeping himself busy. His sister had decided to instead continue with her passion for inventions, some of which she would present at conferences or sell to interested consumers.

On his desk lay a pile of books that he was planning to take home to read, as well the few personal items that he had brought into his office over the years. He scanned the items, his gaze finally resting on a recent photograph. As he picked it up off the surface of the desk, he ran his fingers over the mahogany picture frame, gazing at the occupants of the photograph, all of whom were smiling as they enjoyed their outing at the city park. His sister Violet had her arm around her fiancée Quigley with their sides turned to the camera while they looked enchanted at the marvelous sunset. Duncan was seated close to them while he scribbled away into his black notebook, while thirteen-year old Sunny was in her usual hyperactive mood, looking almost like a blur as she was jumping around in pure glee. He had taken the picture.

His eyes became moist as he thought of the one person that was missing from the photo. The only person he wanted to be in the photo. The one person who had been painfully absent from all of their group photographs for the last four years.

Isadora Quagmire…

He had been willing himself for the last four years not to think of her. As hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to get her out of the mind. He hadn't seen her in four years, but the pain of her absence was still as strong as then as it was at the present. He knew that it would never be possibly for him to completely get her out of his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see her face and her long, flowing hair. The almond shape of her honey-brown eyes. The contours of her body, and the feeling of her skin against his. He could still hear her soft, caring voice and the smile that she reserved especially for him. Whenever someone made a joke, he still expected to hear her giddy laughter, which he often teased her about, but secretly loved. The way her eyes would twinkle whenever she thought of some sort of joke she could play on her brothers…

"No," he stopped himself. He had to get Isadora out of his head – all he was doing was torturing himself. Whenever his mind drifted off to thoughts of Isadora Quagmire, he would often need to retreat inside himself, often with a poetry book. All poetry reminded him of her. But Isadora was gone now, and it was time for him to move on.

But it was no use. No matter how hard he tried to forget, memories of that fearful day came rushing back to his mind. Memories he wished he could forget. Memories he wished would just go away. But they stayed in his mind, coming back to haunt him. They were like a constant disease at the back of his mind, which he would not be able to rid himself for the rest of his life.

**FOUR YEARS EARLIER**

"Please don't go," begged Klaus, as Isadora began to lift herself off the couch on which she and her boyfriend had been busying themselves on. At this point in their relationship, they had been dating for almost five years. And throughout these five years, they had somehow managed to keep their relationship a secret from their siblings, a feat which both of them were strangely proud of.

"I'm sorry, Klaus, but I really have to go," she told him, looking once again at her watch. As she began to pull away, Klaus pulled her back down, bringing her into a long kiss. She started to pull away again, forcing herself to show some self-restraint. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I really have to go. I'm already late for my meeting."

"You can skip the meeting," he said desperately.

Isadora laughed. "I can't do that. I'll get fired."

"Who needs a job nowadays?"

"It's cute that you want me to stay so much, but I still need to leave."

"Please stay," he muttered as she began to put on her coat. "Don't go."

"I'm sorry, honey." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. "I really need to go. I'll be back tonight, I promise."

"I'm holding you to it." He sighed. "Well, your brothers are coming over son, and I don't think they'd be pleased to find you here anyways."

Isadora smiled. "Considering they almost tackled that guy at Starbucks for flirting with me, I don't think you'd quite live through their reaction if they found me half-dressed in your apartment."

Klaus smirked. The Quagmire brothers had always been oddly protective of their sister. Since Isadora and Klaus had been secretly dating for such a long time, Klaus had never gotten the chance to see the tribulations that one of Isadora's boyfriends would go through if she were to introduce him to them.

"I was thinking," he started. "About our relationship."

Isadora paused. "Is this some kind of ploy to get me to stay longer? Really, Klaus, you're better than that."

He shook his head. "Izzie, have you realized that we've been dating for almost five years, and yet no one knows? Violet, your brothers…I mean, if we want this relationship to move forward at all, we're going to have to tell them eventually."

She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Moving forward? Who said anything about moving forward?"

"Weren't you saying that you were already late?" he said, quickly changing the subject.

"Fine, I'll pretend you didn't say anything. But I agree that we should definitely save this conversation for later."

"Fine," he said. "But it'd better be soon. Have a good time at your meeting."

After giving him a peck on the cheek, Isadora had raced out of his apartment, leaving Klaus alone for the rest of the day. Klaus had replayed the morning in his mind over and over again, cursing himself for having let her leave that day. If he had managed to keep her from going to work, or if he had simply accompanied her to work, or taken her out to lunch, he might have prevented the events that followed.

Duncan and Quigley had showed up later on in the morning to visit; he had previously been living with them, his sisters and Isadora at the new home that Violet had bought for them years before. However, he had decided to move out in order to obtain more privacy – the privacy was intended for him and Isadora, but they had kept that information to themselves.

Klaus had the day off, and had remained at home for the rest of the evening, deciding to read some manuscripts that his boss had passed along to him. His reading was interrupted, however, when he received a phone call at around five o'clock in the evening.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Oh, Klaus, thank God you're home!" he was greeted by his sister's frantic voice. "Something horrible just happened!"

Klaus knew that something horrible must have happened to produce such a panicked reaction from his sister. His mind raced as pictures and flashes of his loved ones entered his mind. "What is it?"

Violet took a deep breath before continuing. "Isadora's missing. Someone broke into our house and everything's a mess – we have no idea where she is and it looks like she might have been attacked. Please come." Klaus felt the color drain form his face as he let the phone slip through his fingers. He barely heard his sister's voice calling out to him, as he was already half way to his car before she could hang up.

#

The home that Violet, Sunny, Duncan, Quigley and Isadora shared was around a fifteen minute drive from his apartment, but it took him under five minutes to get there on this particular day. When he arrived at the house, he saw his younger sister seated on the steps, Quigley and Duncan seated on either side of her, each of them with solemn and shocked looks on their faces.

Klaus sped right by the police cars outside of their home, as well as Sunny and the Quagmire brothers – at that moment, all he could think about making his way to her room. To see for his eyes exactly what had happened.

He raced up the stairs, already out of breath by the time he reached her room. Violet was standing at the doorway, and turned around as she heard him coming. She had her arms wrapped around herself as if she was trying to keep herself warm. As he approached her, he heard something he had never heard before. His sister let out a long hollow sob. His sister, the protector of the family, the one who was usually strong in these situations, was actually sobbing. Even if there were no tears, he felt as if his heart were ripped in two.

As he entered his girlfriend's bedroom, he felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over him. It was a disaster – almost everything in sight was torn apart. The living room curtains were shredded to pieces by what looked like a medium-sized dagger. Her leather couch was turned on its side from what looked like an immense struggle between victim and attacker. The wooden hutch which usually contained glass knick-knacks and picture frames was filled with crushed glass from some sort of large crash. Klaus then looked at the bed, and he almost felt himself throw up on the spot – all of her sheets and her bloods were full of blood.

He felt himself fall to his knees, his breathing coming out long and shallow. His vision blurred as his eyes filled up with tears making the scene disappear from view. Just from view, as it was still perfectly sketched in his mind, tormenting him. Even four years later, the image was still etched into his skull. He blinked, letting a few tears fall. Feeling a warm hand grasp his shoulder, he looked upward and saw his sister's expressionless face staring at the room. Her face was extremely pale and her eyes were widened as if in permanent shock.

"I got home a little over a half hour ago, and I found this. She told me she was finishing work early today, so it's possible that the room has been this way for a couple of hours. The police are going to come inside soon and inspect everything to see if there are any clues as to who did to her." She paused, and stared hard at her brother. "It's going to be okay," she said, her voice trembling slightly. "We're going to find her. She's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" he croaked. "How can you say everything's going to be okay, when you know it's not?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Even when that horrible fire had destroyed the Baudelaire home all those years ago, everyone, especially Violet, had told him that everything was going to okay; that everything was going to work out. He knew from experienced that this wasn't true – that being a Baudelaire or a Quagmire meant that nothing got better; it always got worse.

He saw Violet's lips tremble. She was trying her best not to cry. "Because I can't give up on her, Klaus. I need to have hope that she's going to come back."

Klaus felt his heart bat wildly against his chest. He tried to stand up and steady himself, but that quickly turned out to be a great mistake. The room started to spin and then fade – all that was left of his vision was a faint outline. The street noises started to disappear, and he could only just merely make out his sister calling out to him terrifyingly as he fell to the floor, nearly lifeless.

_**Read and Review! It's very much appreciated!**_


	2. Frightening Flashback Part 2

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? PG-13 just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! I own everything! (Please, _please_ note the sarcasm) Yes I was joking. I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket, a.k.a Daniel Handler, does. I only own Cassandra, Nancy and Samantha and any other characters I decide to spontaneously add in.

**A/N:** Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Sorry for the delay but I lost my notebook and wasn't able to type up the story until I found it. Anyways here's the second chapter. Enjoy! Updated March 26th, 2010.

**Forgotten**  
_Chapter 2: Frightening Flashback…Part 2_

Klaus opened his eyes, groaning as he realized the great difficulty that it took him to perform such a simple act. The pain in his eyes immediately spread to the rest of his body, the ache so pronounced that it was if he had rammed his whole body into a wall. His eyes scanned the room and took in his surroundings, and after a moment he realized that he was in small private hospital room.

He was alone, and the only sounds that he could hear were the beeping noises that were coming from the machines around him. He looked to his left, where a few chairs had been moved messily, showing that they had been recently used by extremely restless individuals.

After a couple of minutes, he heard the sound of faint footsteps heading in his direction, turning his head in the direction of the door. He winced as a jolt of pain ran up and down his neck and head.

It was Violet who walked in, but it didn't necessarily look like Violet. She had heavy rings under eyes, and her dark hair was messily tied up in a bow, stray hairs facing numerous directions as if she had not bothered to comb her hair weeks. She was carrying a magazine and a bag of chips in her hands, both of which instantly dropped to the floor when she noticed that he was a week. Her face lit up as she ran over to him, encircling him in a tight hug.

"Oh god Klaus, you're okay!" she said. Now that she was close enough he could see her tear strained cheeks as well as her swollen red eyes. She had been crying.

"Wh-what happened?" Klaus asked confused. He could barely what had happened before he passed out. He recalled working at home, and then receiving a phone call from Violet. He had rushed over to their house and then…

"Isadora! What happened to her?" he asked frantically, trying to sit up, a howl of pain signaling that he was not quite ready for such drastic movements. The pain was so large that he felt as if he was going to pass out again at any moment.

"Klaus," his sister's voice soothed, as she lightly touched his shoulder to calm him down, "I called you about Isadora going missing, and when you showed up and saw the mess, you fainted and you've been here ever since.

His eyes widened. He had fainted? "How long?"

Violet sighed. She looked at him sympathetically, a blank and distant look on her face which made her seem almost like a stranger."Around a month."

Klaus' eyes widened, not being able to wrap his head around the idea. How could he have been hospitalized for a whole month when it had only felt like mere minutes? He had just lost a whole month of his life, lying unconscious in a hospital bed with tubes and machines hooked up to him. To most people it might not seem as a very long time, but past experiences had changed his point of view. He was sure that if his parents, or other VFD members who had been lost in tragic fires, had known they had one month left to live they would have cherished and enjoyed that month. With constant fear of being caught by members of Count Olaf's side that had escaped, he didn't know how long he'd have to live. Even with these thoughts snowballing in his head he still had one thing on his mind.

"Isadora," he moaned as the pain hit him again. But he didn't care. He just cared about her. "What happened to her?"

"Oh, Klaus," she said, her eyes brimming with tears as she got ready to tell him the devastating news. She looked just like she had a month ago. The day when this had all started. "We've looked for her for a month but no one has found her. The police told us that with all of that blood that they found in the apartment and the evidence of foul play, that there's very little chance that she would still be alive after all this time has passed. She's gone, Klaus. She's just gone."

Klaus felt his breath coming out a lot more difficultly than usual, but he didn't bother fighting it. Isadora had been his world, his reason for waking up in the morning since he had been fifteen years old. Now, he was supposed to just accept the fact that this world was gone – gone forever. Why was life worth fighting for anymore?

His sister reached out and tenderly touched his face. He could only imagine what was going on in her mind as she witnessed his reaction. For her, Isadora had only been Klaus' close friend. No one in either of their families had been aware of their relationship, aware of how much in love they had both been with each other, how strong their bond had been.

And now, it seemed, no one would ever know.

**PRESENT**

Klaus sighed as his sorrowful flashback ended. Even four years later, when everyone else had moved on, he still couldn't. He remembered everything. He remembered the long weeks he, Violet and the Quagmire brothers had spent looking for her. Even nine year-old Sunny had helped. He remembered coming home every night as defeat clouded him. He remembered how he had never had the courage to tell the others about their relationship, thinking that it would make the transition worse. He remembered what he had wished he had done when she was still here. When it could have mattered.

With these thoughts still clouding his mind, Klaus arrived home and immediately made his way to his office and over to the cabinet where he kept all of his most secret things locked in the top drawer. The things he hoped would never make their way to his sisters or the Quagmires. There were numerous photos of him and Isadora as couple – kissing, holding hands, staring into each other's eyes as if the rest of the world didn't exist. A look that he realized he might never see again.

Among the numerous gifts, cards and souvenirs from their relationship, there was one special object that caught his eye; the one he was searching for. The small velvet box was full of dust from the time that it had spent in the lonely corner of the top drawer. He picked it up and opened it carefully. Inside laid a beautiful diamond ring. Inside laid the engagement ring that he was going to give to Isadora.

This small ring was the reason why Klaus had questioned his girlfriend about bringing their relationship out in the open – he had so desperately wanted to marry her, to start a life together. To finally have the future that he had always wanted. He had planned to give it to her within a month after her disappearance, the anniversary of their first kiss.

He had spent weeks after disappearance staring at the ring, imagining the proposal that he was planning, imagining himself placing the ring on her finger as she agreed to commit herself to him forever. After Isadora's disappearance, he couldn't bring himself to give it away; he felt as if this, among the other things in the top drawer, were the only things he had left of her. The only things that would keep her memory alive.

A sudden noise made Klaus jump, ending his sad thoughts. He scanned the room, searching for the source of the noise. His eyes finally landed on the telephone that was ringing impatiently, waiting to be answered. Even though he was not in the mood to talk to anyone, he sighed and made his way over to the phone.

"Hello?" he yawned, just noticing how tired he was. This was the third week in a row that his boss had asked him to work overtime, and it was starting to take its toll on him.

"Klaus!" he heard Violet's voice yell into the phone, making him flinch. "We've found her. We've found Isadora!"

R&R! It's appreciated!


	3. Deficient Discovery

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? PG-13 just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! I own everything! (Please, _please_ note the sarcasm) Yes I was joking. I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket, a.k.a Daniel Handler, does. I only own Cassandra, Nancy and Samantha and any other characters I decide to spontaneously add in.

**A/N:** Here's the third chapter! I would also like to thank all my great reviewers for their support. Also, in this chapter there's an awfully big surprise.

**Updated: **March 30th, 2010.

**Forgotten  
**_Chapter 3: Deficient Discovery_

Klaus' mind raced as he ran down the hospital corridors, as he tried desperately to find anyone who would somehow be able to help him locate his missing girlfriend. Having realized that he had hung up on Violet before she could tell him where Isadora actually was. He had panicked slightly as she gave him directions to the hospital across town; it normally took him over twenty minutes to get there, but today it had only taken him a little over five. After five minutes of rushing around the hospital, he finally found the front desk, and he hoped would prove to be a helpful receptionist.

As he made his way to the front desk, the receptionist looked up from the form she was filling out. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Isadora Quagmire," he said the name sounding so strange, so unfamiliar. He hadn't used it in four years. His lips started to tremble as the woman looked through her computer files. It suddenly dawned on him the thrilling importance of this very moment.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "there's no record of any Isadora Quagmire at this hospital."

"But that's impossible," Klaus began, confused. There had to be a mistake - perhaps Violet had gotten the hospital wrong. "I was told she was here. I know she's here! I was called and-"

"He's with me."

Klaus almost fell backwards at the sudden noise. Turning around, he discovered that the source was a tall woman who was walking towards him, dressed in a nurse's uniform. Her curly blond hair put in a pony tail and her smiling and overworked face identified her as Violet's friend, Nancy Phillips. Klaus had met her at least a dozen times.

"I'm sorry, Nurse Phillips," the receptionist said, giving Nancy an apologetic smile before turning back to Klaus. "You may go."

Klaus awkwardly followed Violet's friend down the hallways of the hospital. He didn't know exactly what to say. Even though he had met her, he still didn't feel comfortable around Nancy. He didn't even know if she knew about Isadora of her reappearance. Well, asking her might be a good start.

"Do you know where Isadora is?"

Nancy paused for second before answering, "Yes I do. I was actually the one who first saw her when they brought her in this morning. Since Violet had shown me so many pictures of her I was able to tell who she was almost immediately. I was the one who called Violet and told her to come down here."

Klaus had a million questions racing through his head, but he asked the one that was causing him the most source of panic at the moment. "Why is she in the hospital?"

Nancy paused for a second or two while she prepared her answer. "Well, that's the thing. We're not really sure. From what I've heard, a friend of hers found her unconscious in her apartment." She saw the frightened look on Klaus' face, "But don't worry, she's fine. It was most likely just exhaustion or stress that caused it."

"You're sure?"

Before she could answer him, they were cut off by the sound of someone calling his name. They looked up, only to be met with a distressed Violet, who ran up to him and took him into a bone-crushing hug. Klaus suddenly felt as if every bone in his body was being split in two. He patted his hysterical sister awkwardly on the back.

"Klaus!" she said braking away from him so that he was able to see her face. "I'm so sorry you got held up at the reception desk."

"No, it's fine," he said as he felt himself smile. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing could ruin the day that he had been waiting for more than four years long years.

"I'm going to check up on her." Nancy said as she entered one of the hospital rooms.

"She-she's in there?" Klaus said nervously as he stared at the room Nancy had just entered, wishing to get a closer look at his girlfriend, but at the same time hesitant.

"Yeah," Violet said as a smile also appeared on her face. "it's pretty amazing isn't it?"

Klaus nodded. He still couldn't believe it. They had dealt with four years of stressed days, heartbreaking failure and unhelpful police officers. He had come home every night for four years, either crying himself to sleep or spending long nights looking at pictures of the two of them together. Pictures he had later locked into his private drawer which he rarely ever opened because of the sorrowful memories. But even after all that, they hadn't found her. Amazingly enough, she had found them.

Klaus felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Standing there was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked as stressed as Violet, and in her arms she held a small child who was sleeping with her tiny arms around the woman's neck.

"Excuse me," she said. "Is this room 247?" They both nodded, wondering who this woman might be.

"Thank God," she said, "I've been looking for the woman in there all day. No one would tell me where she was because 'I'm not family', even though I was the one who brought her in here. Can you believe that? I finally go someone talking." Klaus was confused. How did this woman know Isadora?

"How do you know her?" Violet asked, as if reading his mind.

"We're best friends," she answered, "I've known her for about four years. I'm Cassandra, by the way." Before Violet was able to introduce herself, they were cut off by what sounded like an elephant running through the hallway.

"Violet! Klaus!" Two voices called out to them. "Is she here? Is Isadora here?" They were soon able to identify the voices as those of the Quagmire brothers, who seemed as if they had run the whole way here from their house to meet their long-lost sister.

Violet hugged both of them before answering. "Yeah she's here." She quickly noticed Cassandra's confused expression. "Duncan, Quigley, this is Cassandra, a friend of Isadora's."

"Isadora?" Cassandra asked puzzle. "Who's Isadora?"

"The woman inside there," Klaus said pointing to the hospital room. "Her name's Isadora."

"No, it's not," she said. "It's Tiffany. Tiffany Matthews." The four Baudelaires and Quagmires just stared at her for a few moments before realization struck her.

"Oh my god."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Violet asked her voice becoming panicky. The tone Cassandra had used always meant something unfortunate for the Baudelaire family. It was the same tone Mr. Poe and the Snickets had used with them.

"The woman," she started. "How long ago did you know her?"

"Four years," Klaus said, his voice coming out throaty. "She vanished four years ago. The nurse knew about her disappearance and contacted us."

Cassandra continued. "Tiffany - that's what I'm going to call her - was found near my neighborhood four years ago. She was beaten and pregnant-"

"What?" Duncan and Quigley shouted at the same time.

"Pregnant?" Violet asked. "But that's impossible. She wasn't even dating anyone." Klaus felt his face go red. This couldn't mean what he thought it meant.

Cassandra shrugged. "That's all I know."

"Well, did she have the baby?" Duncan asked, still shocked.

"Of course she did," Cassandra replied and pointed to the sleeping child in her arms. "This is her. Samantha Amanda Matthews." As everyone stared in shock, Klaus felt it the worst. He ha to lean back and place a hand against the wall in order to steady himself. Isadora had been pregnant when she had disappeared - pregnant with his child. Which could only mean one thing.

He was staring at his daughter.

**A/N:** Surprised? If you want to know what's going to happen review and review! It's not that hard; just drag your mouse to that purple button and click. You can do it! R&R!


	4. Resplendent Reunion

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? PG-13 just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! I own everything! (Please, _please_ note the sarcasm) Yes I was joking. I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket, a.k.a Daniel Handler, does. I only own Cassandra, Nancy and Samantha and any other characters I decide to spontaneously add in.

**A/N:** Yes, yes I know it's been extremely long since I've updated. School's been keeping me pretty busy lately. I've had a bunch of oral reports, projects, etc. I also have our end of year exams coming up in two weeks so I've been studying like crazy. I'm glad to finally get chapter four up and I plan to post another one-shot in a few days so keep your eyes open for that. Enjoy!

**Updated:** April 5th.

**Forgotten  
**_Chapter 4: Resplendent Reunion_

Klaus had a daughter.

He had a three year-old daughter he had never known about. No matter how many times he repeated this information in his head, he still couldn't bring himself to believe it. Is this why Isadora had left? Had she fled because she believed that he couldn't handle the responsibility of raising a child? That didn't make sense - he had spoken to her the morning of his disappearance about telling their siblings so that they could advance their relationship. Had she been afraid of her siblings reactions and had not known what to do? If so, why had her apartment been full of blood and destruction?

Klaus turned his head towards Quigley and Duncan. Their mouths were both hung open and their eyes were widened in shock, making them look even more identical than usual. He then turned his head towards his sister to see her reaction. Her eyes too were widened and started to fill up with tears. Klaus could tell that she would soon have an emotional breakdown from all the stress she had been through. Violet turned her head towards him, her face showing disbelief.

"Look," said Cassandra, ending the horrible silence, "I know how shocking this is for you and how hard it is to believe, but it's true. I know you'd probably choose not to believe me because you don't know me very well, but it doesn't change the fact that it's all true."

Suddenly, Samantha started to stir in Cassandra's arms, and she began to rock the little girl back and forth to try and comfort her. Klaus looked at her, mesmerized at the tiny being that was his daughter, but jealous of the fact that Cassandra had bonded with his daughter over the last few years while he had stood idly by, not having known anything about her existence.

"Can I hold her?" Quigley asked anxiously, surprising everyone else. A hint of a smile appeared on Cassandra's face as she handed Samantha to him. This only aggravated the tiny being even more, who obviously did not respond well to being handled by strangers. She let out a slight whimper.

"Don't worry," Cassandra said, noticing Samantha's unpleasant reaction. "She'll warm up to you eventually. You're just a stranger to her now." She then turned to the others. "You could all hold her if you want to." She added the last part a little hesitantly, shooting a look to the

Quigley gave Samantha to Duncan when he realized that he wasn't having any luck, thinking that maybe she would be more comfortable with someone else. Duncan held her weirdly, almost like a football, having never had any experience except with Sunny, which had been very limited. He tried cooing her but all he received was what sounded like a tiny cry. Noticing the tension, he quickly gave her to Violet, who held her close and hummed a soothing tune. This quieted the girl down a little. She smiled at Samantha's relaxed position.

"I used to do this to Sunny," Violet explained as she received curious glance. "It always used to quiet her down." No sooner than finished her sentence, the little girl began to shriek again. Violet tried her method again but it just aggravated the little girl. Violet was about to hand her to Klaus but he quickly refused.

"Come on, take her," Violet said over the crying, rolling her eyes. " She's just a baby - she's not going to hurt you."

As anxious as he was to hold his daughter for the first time, he took her reluctantly. He picked her up and held her close to him, trying to remember what his mother used to do to quiet Sunny down. However, he didn't have to think very long as Samantha quieted down within a few second. She looked up in awe, and Klaus realized that she had inherited his big green eyes. Klaus felt a warm glow warm over him as he stared at the tiny creature who was a perfect combination of him and Isadora, with his eyes and her dark flowing hair. He hoped that he and Isadora could pick up where they left off – that he could marry her, and that they could raise this beautiful little girl together. All he wanted was for them to be able to be a real family.

"She likes you," Cassandra said smiling. "I wonder what made her stop."

Samantha smiled at him again, and Klaus started to feel nervous. Even though he knew that it was impossible, he felt as if she knew he was her father. He knew at least that she was aware of the fact that there was some sort of connection between them.

The door opened behind him and Nancy stepped out. "You can all go in and see her if you want."

Klaus felt butterflies rise up in his stomach. Even though he had dreamed for this moment for four years, he didn't know how to react. The little girl in his arms started to shift position. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his chest, ready for a nap. He felt the warm glow wash over him again.

Nancy lightly touched Violet's arm, stopping her. "Just…don't be surprised if she's not who you remember her to be." Violet looked at her confusedly, but the rest of them proceeded to walk in without giving another thought to the nurse's words.

Klaus inhaled sharply as he saw her – her hair was longer, her face longer, but her eyes still had the same inviting glow. She looked up at the walked in, but he wasn't able to notice her reaction before Quigley and Duncan ran across the room and flung both arms around her.

"We missed you so much," muttered Quigley. Klaus stood at the entrance, just staring at the scene in front of him. Violet came and stood next to him, tugging at his arm.

"Klaus, Nancy just told me something I think you should know."

Before Klaus could inquire about his sister's information, Isadora broke away from her brothers' grasp, staring at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Do I know you?"

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review. I'll try to have Chapter 5 up as soon as possible.


	5. Killer Knowledge

**A/N:** I am SO sorry for the long update. I was going to update on Monday but wasn't working on my computer. I also still have school and I have a project due soon so I've been working on that. Also, it might be awhile until I update again since I have exams next week so I've been studying like crazy. Anyways, enjoy chapter five!

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? T just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! I own everything!(please, _please_ note the sarcasm) Yes I was joking. I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket, a.k.a Daniel Handler, does. I only own Cassandra, Nancy and Samantha and any other characters I decide to spontaneously add in.

**Updated:** April 5th.

**Forgotten  
**_Chapter 5: Killer Knowledge_

"What?" Quigley asked, as the entire room froze. Klaus looked over at Violet, who had a grim look on her face. This was most likely what Nancy had told her.

That she had no idea who they were. That she had no idea who he was – what they had had together.

Quigley suddenly panicked. "Did you do this to her?" he said pointing to Cassandra.

"No!" she said quickly defending herself. The whole room's attention turned towards her, knowing that she was the only one who fully understood what was going on." When they found Isadora near my neighborhood four years ago, she had amnesia. She lost her memory. She has no idea who you are."

Quigley's angry expression turned to disbelief as he stared at his long-lost sister. Duncan lowered himself so he was sitting against the wall. He tilted his head back and everyone who knew him well could tell he wanted to smoke. It was a habit he had quit a long time ago, but every time he got stressed he would fight the urge to start up again. Klaus could tell that his sister was absolutely heartbroken by the scene; there were no tears, no cries, no whimpers, no sad faces; there was just that blank expression that stared at the problem trying to make sense of it all. It couldn't do that this time.

Out of all of them, Klaus was the most affected of them all. He stared at Isadora, the woman he had loved for ten years, not being able to believe that she had no recollection of any of them. She didn't remember him, or their relationship. He stared down at his daughter, realizing that she didn't even know that he was Samantha's father.

Isadora stared at the strangers nervously. "Cassandra, who are they?"

"They're from your past, Tiff," she said plainly, approaching her friend. "They knew you from years ago. I don't think the nurse told them about the amnesia before they walked in, so they're a little shocked."

Isadora looked at them hopefully, as if she had been waiting for four years to find someone who could help her remember what her life was like before she went missing. The rest were all too stunned to say anything. Violet was the first one to gather up enough courage to step forward and speak to her.

"You went missing four years ago, and we've been looking for you and missing you all this time."

Isadora was staring at Violet intently now. "What's my real name?"

"Isadora Quagmire," answered Violet. "And you're twenty-five years old. Your birthday is March 15th. You parents died in a fire when you were thirteen years old, and you were sent off to boarding school with your brothers Quigley and Duncan." She pointed them out respectively. "That's where my brother, my sister and I met you for the first time. My name is Violet Baudelaire, and that's my brother Klaus over there." She motioned towards Klaus, who was still standing further away from everyone else. "We got separated after a few months. We didn't see you for a couple of years after that. You were almost sixteen by that point. You disappeared around six months before your twenty-first birthday. We searched far and wide for you, but the police believed that because you had been missing for so long that there was no way we'd ever find you alive." Her voice cracked at the last bit. Reliving the past was not easy for her.

Klaus could see the strain that all this new information was having on Isadora. "So," she began, "Isadora." Violet nodded, and Isadora turned her focus to the two Quagmire brothers. "Brothers? For some reason I always thought that I was an only child. Are you two twins, or do you just look at a lot like each other?"

"They're triplets," answered Violet, knowing that the Quagmires were still in shock to answer. "All three of you. They're older than you by a minute or so, I think." Violet turned around, realizing that Klaus was still at the entrance, just staring at them. She walked over to him and pulled him towards them. "This is my brother Klaus, like I told you before. The two of you were inseparable before you disappeared – you were best friends. If anyone could help you with figuring out who you used to be, it's my brother."

Isadora looked at him with a hard stare. For a second, Klaus felt hope wash over him, hoping that maybe she'd suddenly remember him and that this would be all over. That feeling of hope lasted only a second for Isadora's stare descended from his face to the sleeping form in his arms. It wasn't a 'I know who you are' look but rather a 'Why are you, a stranger, holding my daughter?'

Cassandra immediately noticed Isadora's reaction."Sami's really comfortable with Klaus. She practically fell in love with him. He was the only one who was able to calm her down."

Isadora nodded, and smiled. "Samantha's never been very comfortable around men since she never had a real father figure in her life," she explained to Klaus. "That's why it's weird to see you hold her. It's just the first time she's ever been like that around men."

Klaus nodded and looked once again at his daughter. He had felt a quick shot of pain go through his heart when Isadora had said that Samantha had never had a father figure in her life. He desperately wished that he could have been there while Isadora was pregnant, to have seen his daughter grow up. Samantha stirred and her eyes fluttered open, revealing that she was now fully awake. Her eyes scanned the room, settling on Isadora as her head perked up. "Mommy!"she yelled and started to wriggle in Klaus' arms, wanting to be put down.

He let her go and she ran up to Isadora's be bedside. She helped Samantha onto the bed and gave her daughter a big hug. Samantha lied down cuddling her little head into her mother, enjoying the warmth and security of Isadora's touch. All the while, Klaus stood, completely mesmerized. While he and Isadora had been dating in secret he had always pictured this scene. She would be in the Baudelaire library, reading, and Klaus would imagine a little girl running up to her mother wanting to be read to. This was Klaus' perfect world.

He watched silently as his friends talked to Isadora, talking to her about her life, hoping that something would somehow jog her memory. They continued talking about their parents, the fires, Count Olaf, Sunny...

"Oh, shoot!" Violet cried realizing something." I totally forgot about Sunny. Her school finishes in fifteen minutes and we're half an hour away. I have to go pick her up! I got to go."

She started to leave but Klaus grabbed her by the arm, stopping her."No, it's okay, Violet. I'll go pick up Sunny from school. You stay here with the others."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, immediately leaving the room. Seeing Isadora brought up old feelings that had never died, and he had been looking for an excuse to leave. He was ready to collapse as he left the hospital room, but he forced himself to walk down the hallway and into the parking lot. He tried not to think too hard about how angry Sunny was going to be – at this rate, he was going to be at least twenty minutes late.

Seeing Isadora just brought up old feelings that had never really died. He felt like running up to her and kissing her while telling her everything was going to alright, that they could be a real family. Once out the door he slid down the wall and rested his head in his hands. Sunny's anger was confirmed when he pulled into the school parking lot. Sunny kept her cold hard stare as she climbed into the passenger's seat and put on her seat belt."What took you so long?" she asked her voice still harsh as they started to drive once again. "It's cold outside, I think you should know."

Klaus smirked at her. "Sunny, it's June."

She just rolled her eyes in response. "Why are you picking me up anyways? You haven't picked me up from school since you moved out like five years ago."

"Everyone's at the hospital – I volunteered to come get you."

Sunny raised her eyebrows at him. "Hospital?"

"Yeah, we got some pretty interesting news today - "

"No! Let me guess!" she said, cutting him off. Sunny always did this. She loved guessing what people were going to say before they said something big or important. It was fairly strange; come to think of it, a lot of things Sunny did were strange. "Violet's pregnant?"

"Not that I know of."

"Duncan_ finally_ got a girlfriend?"

"Sunny..."

"Oh, I know! You finally got a girlfriend, Klaus! That's great news! I mean it's been way overdue and we all know it's also been so long since you've been-"

"Sunny!" He yelled at her before she could finish her sentence.

"Sorry, Klaus," Sunny muttered shyly, shrinking back into her chair. Her brother rarely got mad enough to yell; whenever he did, Sunny knew that there was something big bothering him. Sunny remembered when Isadora Quagmire had disappeared, how Klaus would walk around all tense, snapping at every little thing that annoyed him. She had never seen her brother in such a state since then.

"You remember Isadora Quagmire, right?" he asked, as if reading her mind. Sunny nodded. "Well earlier today I got a phone call from Violet telling me to go to the hospital. They finally found her."

Sunny stared at him in shock, taken aback."Wow! That's amazing, Klaus! You guys must be absolutely ecstatic! I don't remember her much, has she changed at all?"

Klaus' smile quickly vanished remembering the other factor in Isadora's reappearance. "Well, yes," he said. "When she disappeared four years ago, she had been abused and turned up a couple of towns over. She lost her memory too. She doesn't remember us at all." Klaus' face became even more grim as he told her. "We also found out that she was pregnant when she disappeared – she has a three-year old daughter now. We met her and everything."

Sunny didn't quite know what to say with all this new information. She could still remember Isadora, even if she was young. She couldn't imagine her with no memory of them, let alone pregnant or with a three-year old daughter. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. She looked at her brother and wondered if she should tell him what she had realized.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah, Sunny," he answered not fully paying attention. His mind was on more pressing matters. Thankfully, a part of his mind was still focused on the road or they would of hit a lot of angry drivers by now.

"Who's the father of Isadora's baby?"

Klaus paused. He wasn't sure how to answer a question like that. He didn't like lying to Sunny, but he would not be able to tell her the truth. No one would be able to know the truth. "I don't know."

Sunny looked contemplative. "Do you know if she was seeing anyone before she disappeared?"

Klaus shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"So it was just you then."

**A/N:** Read, review and wish me luck for my final exams!


	6. Melancholy Memories

**Summary: **Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? T just in case.

**Disclaimer: **I own it all! I own everything!(please, _please_ note the sarcasm) Yes I was joking. I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket, a.k.a Daniel Handler, does. I only own Cassandra, Nancy and Samantha and any other characters I decide to spontaneously add in.

**A/N:** Yes, I know I haven't updated in such a long time. I finished my exams this week, and was way to drained to get this up. But of course, midnight on Sunday night is always the better option.(Even though I am so very tired). Anyways, this chapter isn't very important to the plot, it's supposed to give you some information on the past. Also, if any of you readers out there like Charmed, I am currently working on a Chris fic, just in case any of you would be interested(another excuse for my tardiness in the updates). Once again, sorry for the long update, but in my defense, this chapter is almost 3000 words long! Longest yet.

**Updated:** April 5th.

**Forgotten  
**_Chapter 6: Melancholy Memories_

"What?" Klaus yelled, surprised. He turned to his younger sister, looking for an explanation, completely forgetting that he was driving.

Sunny didn't though. "Klaus, the road!"

He turned his head just in time. Klaus swerved the car to the right, dodging a truck. He didn't seem to be really phased by the fact that he almost got into an accident, which could have gotten him and his sister killed. He continued, this time in a much calmer tone. "Sunny, what are you talking about?"

Sunny turned in her seat as much as possible so she could face him. "Well, let's just say you and Isadora weren't as secretive and careful with your relationship as you thought you had been. A little bit before Isadora disappeared, Violet and Quigley had dropped me off at your apartment so that you could babysit me."

_"Okay, Sunny", Violet said as she and Quigley prepared to leave her with Klaus. "Just remember I gave you my cell phone number, Quigley's cell phone number, Isadora's cell phone number, Duncan's cell phone number, our home number-"_

_"Violet," a nine year-old Sunny stopped her in an exasperated tone. She did this every time. Violet was still worried that someone from the bad side of the schism would attack one of these days. And of course, they were most likely to attack while Violet and Quigley were at a movie. "We've been over this. I've stayed over with Klaus before. We laugh, we play, we have a good time; it's like were brother and sister."_

_Violet smiled. "Okay, just be careful. I'll see you later." She hugged her sister and used her spare key to open up Klaus' apartment door. She didn't see her brother, but figured that he was somewhere in the apartment – he was most likely not expecting them yet as they had shown up a little early. After making sure that her sister locked the door behind her, Violet made her way downstairs to meet her boyfriend. _

_Sunny walked around absent-mindedly as she searched for her older brother. She had thought he might be in the shower but the bathroom was empty; she checked the living room, kitchen, and his bedroom, but Klaus was nowhere to be found. As Sunny passed by the office Klaus had made for himself inside the apartment, she could have sworn she heard voices. She turned the doorknob carefully and slid the door open a bit as to be able to see into the room._

_What she saw shocked the nine year-old immensely. Inside the office, was her brother sitting on the leather couch in a firm lip lock with none other than Isadora Quagmire. Surprised and disgusted, Sunny quickly closed the door, forgetting that she was supposed to be quiet. It didn't really matter; they were too occupied to notice her._

_Sunny smiled before whispering to herself. "Looks like Klaus has a girlfriend. Intersting."_

"And ever since then I knew you guys were together. Isadora disappeared soon after that so I never told anyone else because I knew you were going through enough. I was the only one who knew why you seemed more affected then everyone else. When you told me Isadora was pregnant when she disappeared, I figured that you were the father of her baby, right?" Klaus nodded. "So, where are headed to now?"

Where were they going? Klaus didn't want to go back to the hospital in fear that Sunny might tell everyone about his relationship with Isadora. Sunny was the 'secret slipper' of the family. He couldn't take Sunny to Violet's house and just leave her there; his older sister would definitely be outraged.

"I'll take you to my apartment and I'll call Violet from the hospital to come pick you up. Sound good?"

"Yeah, but first I'll need to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Klaus asked, confused. What could he and his thirteen year old sister possibly make a deal about.

"Yeah, a deal", Sunny repeated before continuing. "I've kept your relationship secret for around four years. Now, I don't know about you but that's a long time for a thirteen year old. Maybe, if I was given something, I wouldn't "accidentally" spill the beans."

"Sunny, are you asking me to pay you money so that you could keep a secret? That's ridiculous!"

"Fine, but I can't be punished for whatever comes out of my mouth anymore. No matter how revealing it might be. Don't say I didn't warn you", she said apparently not giving up. Klaus couldn't believe that his younger sister was threatening him. What was the world coming to?

"Fine," he sighed giving in to Sunny's demands," Is ten dollars enough?"

"Higher."

"Twenty?"

"A week."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"As long as you keep the payments coming, your secret stays safe with me. It's all up to you."

"Fine," Klaus sighed. "It's a deal."

This was going to an interesting experience.

#

Around a week after Isadora's reappearance, she was finally allowed out of the hospital. To celebrate, Violet had thought of inviting her, Samantha and Cassandra over for supper. She somehow was able to convince Klaus on coming. He dreaded the occasion. The hospital was bad enough, and now he was expected to be around his girlfriend and daughter for an hour without blurting out the truth. He feared either he or Sunny would reveal the relationship. He just hoped nothing happened.

"I have no idea how Violet convinced me on coming," Klaus told Sunny the night of the visit. He had come five minutes earlier, discovering utter chaos. Violet was running around the house trying to make sure everything looked proper for the arrival of their guests, while cooking the meal (she could make more than toast now). Quigley was also running around trying to calm down his fiancé. Duncan had gone to pick up the visitors, leaving Sunny as the only one in the house. She had answered the door and let him in, which made Klaus think that she was the only one who was aware of his presence.

Suddenly, the front door opened and everyone in the house froze. Duncan appeared in the doorway, while Isadora and Cassandra followed close behind him. Isadora's eyes scanned the room curiously while she held on tight to her young daughter. Klaus could tell she was trying to remember something; Klaus desperately wished she would. The uncomfortable silence ended when Quigley and Violet emerged from the kitchen.

"Hi!" she said. She gave everyone a hug and Klaus felt like laughing; he felt Sunny giggle next to him. Violet had a white apron tied around her next and was in the process of removing a pair of oven mitts. The pair had never seen their sister looking so much like a ...homemaker. Klaus let a small laugh.

"You!" Violet said pointing a finger at him, knowing he was laughing at her appearance, "Don't you say anything! I've slaved for your supper tonight."

"I can't help it, Violet!" Klaus said continuing to laugh. "You look like a replica of Martha Stewart!"

A beeping sound was heard from the kitchen, cutting off Sunny and Klaus' ridiculing of their older sister. Violet marched into the kitchen, dragging a pitiful looking Quigley with her. Klaus turned his head and saw Duncan whisper something to the visitors.

"Believe me, they're always like this. Always have been, always will." Klaus smirked. For once, Duncan was right.

Klaus suddenly felt Sunny grab his arm and slightly push him forward, edging him towards the new visitors. She then whispered in his ear. "Go talk to Isadora."

"No."

"Why not? Maybe she'll remember you." Sunny was determined to make her brother talk to the woman he had loved for almost a decade. She was just as stubborn as he was about the topic.

"She won't. She didn't remember me when she saw me in the hospital and she won't remember me now. A week doesn't make much of a difference," he just wished Sunny would drop the subject. He still wasn't at all comfortable with it yet.

"Just go!" Sunny said as loud as she could while staying quiet enough that no one would hear her. "I'll come with you if you want. So it won't be as awkward." Klaus felt like he was in high school – and he had never even gone to high school.

Klaus finally gave in, letting his younger sister drag him into the living room where everyone had settled down. Isadora, Samantha, Cassandra, Duncan and Quigley were sitting comfortably on the sofas while a strange silence hovered over them. Klaus and Sunny sat down also, while Sunny made sure that Klaus sat as close as possible to Isadora. Klaus shot his sister a quick glare. He had a feeling that this was some sort of game to her. Suddenly, their silence was ended when Violet ran into the room (she had shed the apron) carrying photo albums under her arm.

"I thought maybe if we looked through some photos of us together, something might jog your memory," she said as she installed herself between Quigley and Duncan. She went through the photo albums with the rest, stopping to make side remarks on what was going on at that certain time in their lives. They had photos of the Quagmires and Baudelaires parents and various ones from their childhood; whatever had survived the fires. Klaus felt as if he was taking a trip down memory lane, remembering his parents and the happy childhood he had led before the fateful day at Briny Beach.

"Oh, this one's funny!" Sunny said pointing at a photograph Klaus would rather forget. It was taken on New Year's Eve, the one before Isadora's disappearance. Klaus and Isadora, wanting to finally be able to share a New Year's kiss, decided to play a trick on their siblings. They pretended to be extremely drunk so that any intimate actions would be seen as idiotic, drunk behavior. It had seemed like a good plan at the time.

_"They're not going to fall for it," Isadora said while she spoke with Klaus about the plan. It just seemed to ridiculous that they'd actually believe that their intimacy was due to a large amount of alcohol. Their siblings would figure it out, she knew it, "We're not actors, Klaus."_

_"I know we're not, but we could still play drunk," he approached her and wrapped his arms around her. He tilted his head low enough so that their lips were almost touching. "I've been waiting five years to be able to kiss you on midnight, and I know that this year it's finally going to happen."_

_"Fine," she breathed, worried that their siblings would walk in on them at any moment. "I'll play drunk. Only until midnight though. Then we're going to drive up to your apartment for some privacy. "Does that sound good?"_

_He smiled. "Very."_

_Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he wrapped his arm around her. Leading her outside, he knew that they were going to have to put on the show of their life. Little did they know that they would actually end up getting drunk; very drunk._

Klaus' eyes widened as he started to remember the rest of the night. He remembered kissing her at midnight and a bit afterwards. He also remembered their siblings' amusement and them snapping the picture that they were showing their visitors at this moment. He then remembered Cassandra mentioning that Samantha was born on the first of September, one month premature to her estimated birth date. That meant that she would have had to be conceived on...

_New Year's_. Klaus thought to himself remembering the rest of New Year's Night.

"-and you guys were so drunk that you ended up making out all night. We couldn't find you later on, and from what you told us you ended up passing out for the rest of the day. It was so funny though, seeing you guys so drunk. Just hilarious," Violet finished the story taking Klaus out of his thoughts. They were apparently explaining to Isadora why she and her "friend" were kissing in a photograph. Isadora extended her hand out and delicately touched the edges of the picture when she was hit with a flashback.

_She was pacing back and forth, in what seemed to be a bathroom. She was looking around nervously and she felt like she was waiting for something. She continued to pace back and forth before finally a soft beeping noise was heard. She walked over to the bathroom counter and picked something up – a pregnancy test More surprising than that, it was positive._

_"Oh god," she whispered and feeling of panic rose over her mixed with numerous other feelings. Regret, confusion, uncertainty..._

_"Izzie," she heard a familiar male voice shout through the bathroom door. Her boyfriend maybe? "You okay in there?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine honey," she said, forcing the test into the trash and covering it up with tissues. She was aware of the fact that this wasn't her own house, but the man's apartment. "I'll be out in a second." With that, she walked out of the room ready to join the father of her unborn child._

"Tiffany, you alright?" Cassandra asked the present day Isadora, calling her by her second name. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I saw something," she stuttere. "I think it was a vision. It seemed like it was a flashback from before I disappeared. I'm not completely sure."

"What did you see?" Quigley asked concerned. Her eyes had glazed over for a few seconds when she had her flashback and she looked as if she was about to pass out. Now, she was trembling, which caused her friends extreme worry.

She placed Samantha on the floor so she would be more comfortable. The little girl sat up and started to walk wobbly towards Klaus and extended her arms up. He glanced nervously at Isadora, and when he got an approving nod he reluctantly picked up the young girl. He sat his daughter in his lap as Sunny smirked at him. Klaus pretended not to notice.

Isadora continued to talk about her vision. "In the flashback, I was in someone's bathroom. I was feeling anxious as if I was waiting for something important to happen. Then I heard this beeping noise; then I reached over and pulled out a pregnancy test. A _positive_ pregnancy I remember some guy asking me if I was okay. That's when it ended."

"Who was he? Duncan? Quigley?" Violet asked Isadora even though she doubted her own words. Everyone in the room - especially Klaus and Sunny - knew what role the man in Isadora's flashback played.

Isadora sighed." I think - I know- that man was Sami's father," she explained as she glanced at her three year-old daughter. Samantha rested quietly against Klaus' chest while she drifted off to sleep. Klaus fidgeted slightly under Isadora's stare while Sunny continued to smirk at him. Violet kept giving them curious glances but her younger siblings pretended that there was nothing strange about their behavior. This interaction between the Baudelaires went completely unnoticed by the Quagmire triplets and Cassandra.

"Well, do you know what the guy looked like?"Duncan asked Isadora, wanting to know who had gotten his sister pregnant. Klaus shifted nervously in his seat.

"No, I just heard his voice, " she said, searching her mind desperately. There was just something about that man. He seemed so familiar. It went unnoticed to her and everyone else how much Klaus was trying not to look at Isadora. He feared she might recognize him. "All I know is that he had brown hair since I just saw the back of his head when I left the bathroom. But his voice sounds so familiar. I feel like I've heard it lately in the last week."

"Do you think it's possible you ran into him lately and you didn't remember him?" Quigley asked.

"It's quite possible."

Klaus kept his head hung down the entire conversation that followed. He planned on telling Isadora and everyone else about the relationship but it was still too soon. Even during dinner he barely interacted with anyone, speaking only when he got the occasional kick by Sunny. His youngest sister was annoying him a great deal. His older sister was doing the same. She kept giving him strange looks and tried to bring him into their conversations as much as possible. Violet knew she was annoying him, but what did she care? Klaus was sure his voice was going to give away his identity to Isadora by the end of the day. It would probably give him away by the end of the meal.

Klaus noticed many things that night. He noticed that Sunny had given him a total of fifty five smirks that evening; he noticed that Violet had given him strange, confused or curious glances twenty three times; he noticed that Duncan had a total of three cigarettes by the end of that night; he also noticed that Samantha had fidgeted in her mother's arms whenever Isadora tried to pick her up because she wanted to be with Klaus instead. He noticed all these things but he failed to notice the most important thing. He failed to notice the van that had been parked outside Violet's house all night long. In the van, was Isadora's abductor. This time, they would show no mercy. This time, they were ready to kill.

**A/N:** Read and Review, it energizes me to update as quickly as possible!


	7. Turbulent Treachery

**A/N: **Those two weeks passed by so fast. Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been extremely busy lately. Exams are finished(thank god!) and I got my report card recently. It was also my birthday on Sunday so I've been testing out the new digital camera I got from my mom. On a less happy note, I got a mosquito bite right under my eye and it swelled up because of an allergic reaction. So now I write this chapter using one hand because the other is to busy applying ice to my right eye. Anyways, this is THE chapter. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? T just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! I own everything!(please, _please_ note the sarcasm) Yes I was joking. I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket, a.k.a Daniel Handler, does. I only own Cassandra, Nancy and Samantha and any other characters I decide to spontaneously add in.

**Updated**: April 5th, 2010.

**Forgotten****  
Chapter 7: Turbulent Treachery**

_Eight Weeks Later_

Klaus knocked on Violet's and Quigley's door for the third time, still not getting a response. He shifted the books he was carrying in his arms so he would be able to reach into his pocket. Pulling out his keys, he let himself in. He coughed as he realized that there was a fairly large amount of smoke coming out of the kitchen. Before he could investigate further, his two sisters ran out covered from head to toe in flour.

"Violet, what did you just do?" Sunny asked her sister, as she tried to wipe flour and sugar off her face. She then realized she was making her face even dirtier considering the amount of flour on the towel she was using.

"I followed your recipe! I added the right ingredients, put the stove at the right temperature and then-"

"The kitchen exploded, that's what happened!" Sunny yelled as her infamous temper started to surface. "I come into the kitchen to see how you're doing, and the whole stove explodes! You're telling me you had nothing to do with that?"

"Look, Sunny, I followed your famous cookie recipe to the exact letter. I even copied it down so that I'd have two copies. Look," she said shoving a piece of paper at her sister. Sunny took the letter and started to scan through it. Her face instantly fell.

"Violet, did you by any chance follow your copy when you were making the cookies?" she asked; Violet nodded. "Because you seem to have copied it down wrong in a few important places."

"Like..."

"Well, for instance, no biggie, but instead of the stove being at 300 degrees you put it for 600 degrees! " She was on the verge of yelling by now. "Also instead of one cup of oil, you put three!"

"Hmm," Violet said scanning her copy,"Well that would explain the fire..."

Sunny put her head in her hands and let out a silent scream. Violet could make fish, duck, chicken, turkey, and all those other complicated adult recipes but when it came to chocolate chip cookies, she needed her 13 year-old sister's help. Sometimes her family could be so dense, it just wasn't amusing anymore. The girls both jumped when their brother cleared his throat.

"When did you get here?" Sunny asked.

"Ever since your little adventure started," he said, pointing to the smoking kitchen."By the way, what happened to your ex-kitchen?"

"Well," Sunny said glaring at her older sister, "I think Violet has officially learned that 800 degrees stoves and oil don't mix. I've also learnt that my teachers are right; my handwriting is illegible." Klaus chuckled.

"So," Violet started, trying to make her siblings stop talking about her 'cookie disaster'. " Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I think I'm here mostly because you asked me to come," Klaus replied rolling his eyes." Would you mind telling me the reason?"

"Isadora called me earlier. She wanted us to baby-sit tonight since she has work but Quigley and I have to go that inventor's convention for my work. I was wondering since you're watching Sunny tonight that maybe you could watch Sami too. I told her I'd ask you," Violet stated as she opened up doors and windows so that the smoke would air out." It would mean a lot to her."

Klaus felt himself pale at Violet's words. Whenever Isadora had needed baby-sitting he always thought of some excuse. Now, since he was watching Sunny tonight, there was none. The truth was, even though he had spent time with his daughter whenever Isadora had visited his sister, he had never really spent time with her when he was the only adult there. Sunny was mouthing 'You have to do it' to him. Klaus sighed, realizing there was no way out of this one.

"Fine, I'll do it."

#

"Sunny, get the door!" Klaus yelled from the kitchen of his apartment.

Violet and Quigley had dropped Sunny off around a half hour ago and she was now busy setting up the living room for herself for the night since the convention was going on in another town and Violet and Quigley would not be returning until the next morning. Isadora was scheduled to drop off Samantha at any minute. Klaus was too busy making supper in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, and he had asked his sister three times to get the door. He finally heard angry footsteps make their way to the front and the answering of the door.

"Klaus!" Sunny yelled. "Come greet your guests!"

Klaus sighed and made his way to the front door, annoyed. He shot his sister a scowl before reaching the front. There in the front door, stood Isadora Quagmire. Klaus was partially facing down because he was still afraid that his strong feelings for her would overcome him and make him do something as crazy as kiss her. She looked nervously around him trying to decide whether or not her daughter would be safe in the man's apartment. Klaus couldn't blame her; he had barely made any contact with her the last eight weeks in fear that she would recognize him from her flashbacks. Sunny kept looking at both of them, her head shifting from side to side as if she were in a tennis match. She was desperately waiting for someone to say something so she could resume whatever she was doing.

"Don't worry," Klaus said, finally breaking the silence. "I baby proofed most of the apartment. She'll be fine."

Isadora wasn't completely assured but she left anyways, saying that she couldn't stay any longer or she'd be late. Sunny kept Samantha company in the living room while Klaus made supper for all three of them in the kitchen. He wasn't as good of a cook as his sisters but he was able to make basic meals. After eating, Samantha came up to him, a DVD in her hands.

"Uncle Klaus," she said tugging on his shirt to get his attention, "Watch this? Please, please!"

Klaus felt himself flinch when she called him 'Uncle Klaus' but nonetheless picked up the DVD she had brought from home. It was marked 'Beauty and the Beast' and Klaus smiled, remembering how Violet used to watch this movie at least ten times a day. He walked into the living room where Sunny had installed herself while reading 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'. Sunny was an avid reader but she didn't read as much as Klaus had read at that age. Klaus doubted people his age read as many books as he had read when he thirteen. Samantha sat down on the couch next to Sunny as Klaus popped the video into the DVD player. He was about to leave the room to go into his office when the little girl called him back.

"No!" she said in a cute demanding voice. "Stay with me and Aunt Sunny!"

Klaus laughed when Sunny cringed at being called 'Aunt Sunny'. That name didn't suit a 13 year-old but according to Isadora, Samantha called everyone 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' disregarding whether or not they were related by blood. In Sunny's case, she was, but only her and her brother knew that. Klaus awkwardly sat himself down onto the couch and Samantha rested her head on his lap before becoming fully entranced by the movie. Sunny would smirk at him every once in a while from over her book and Klaus would respond by sticking his tongue out at her. They knew they were being completely childish, but Violet wasn't there so it didn't matter. This went on regularly for the half hour before the girl dozed off to sleep.

"I think she's asleep," Sunny stated, peering over her book.

"And your point is..."

"Put her to sleep somewhere. Unless you're willing to sit in that position for another couple of hours."

Klaus looked around his living room – the only place to put her to sleep was the pull-out couch he was currently sitting on, but Sunny would be sleeping on that later on. Sunny noticed his hesitation, and rolled her eyes. "Put her to sleep her in your room – it's not like you're planning to go to bed at any time soon. Seriously, you can be so stupid sometimes."

#

It was past midnight when the doorbell finally rang. Klaus had fallen asleep reading on his bed with his daughter next to him, and woke up in a daze at the sound of the bell. He stumbled over to the door, opening it to reveal Isadora Quagmire.

"Hello," he said, his voice sounding extremely hoarse.

"Uh, hi," she said nervously peering into the apartment trying to catch a glimpse of her daughter to see if she was safe.

"She's sleeping in the bedroom," Klaus said, realizing who she was looking for. He motioned for her to come inside. She entered shyly and tried to keep as much distance from Klaus as possible. Klaus sighed; she wouldn't even come near him right now. Damn all his romantic feelings; they were making this so much harder to bear.

_Oh, god, Izzie. What happened to you? When did this all go wrong?_

Klaus felt those words echo in his mind. He then noticed that Isadora was staring at him weirdly and he realized that he had been looking at her for at least a minute or so. He instantly turned and made his way to his bedroom, Isadora's footsteps a sign that she was following him. Klaus tried to ignore the awkwardness of Isadora once again being in his bedroom, close to his bed, which only brought back certain feelings he had for her even stronger than before. Isadora bent down next to her daughter and started to gently rub her back, trying to wake her up.

"Come on, baby," she whispered. "It's time to wake up, time to go home..."

She kept doing this for a few minutes and became frustrated when her daughter wouldn't wake. "I'm sorry," she said with a sigh, "she's always this difficult. She's looks so peaceful, though. I wish I didn't have to wake her."

"Here, let me take her," Klaus said as he bent down so he was level with the bed. Extending his arms he picked up Samantha and perched her in his arms. As if by instinct the young girl, still asleep, wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll take her down to your car, if you want."

"Uh, sure," Isadora said, still a little awkward around him, They walked out of his bedroom and paused as they entered the area where the living room and hallway intersected. "Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"Violet told me you had a lot of poetry books. I was wondering if maybe I could borrow some. Poetry's my biggest hobby."

"Yeah I know," he muttered as he readjusted his grip on Samantha, "They're stuffed in some boxes somewhere in my office. You could probably come by tomorrow to pick them up. I have tons."

"You like poetry, too?" she asked curiously, some of her awkwardness fading slightly. Just like Klaus felt more at ease talking about books, she apparently felt more at ease talking about poetry.

"A bit. I'm not a big fan of it, though. The only reason I have so many poetry books is because my...," Klaus struggled to find the right word,"... my ex-girlfriend loved it so much," he finished. His grip tightened a little on Samantha, but quickly loosened when she let out a slight whimper. Luckily, only he heard it.

Isadora stared at her hands awkwardly. "Violet keeps telling me that we apparently used to be best friends, since we were teenagers. That we told each other everything."

Klaus nodded. "Yeah, we were pretty close."

"So I never told you about the guy I was seeing – the one who's Sami's father?"

Klaus shook his head. "No – no, never. You never told me about any guy. Well, not of any guy that you were seeing at the time." Klaus and Isadora had gone on dates during their relationship with other people so that their siblings would not be suspicious. Every date he went on made him feel even luckier that he had such an amazing girl waiting for him back at home.

Isadora felt herself remembering something once again.

_She was dressed nicely, at what appeared to be a fairly upscale restaurant. She was playing with her fork, willing herself to pay attention to the man in front of her, who was rambling on about his job to her. She sighed slightly, obviously not enjoying herself. She kept glancing anxiously at the clock, as if she was waiting for something._

_As the clock hit nine o'clock, her phone rang. "Excuse me," she said to her date as she got up to answer it. "Hello?"_

"_This is your emergency phone call, Izzie. Use it wisely." She recognized the voice on the other line as Klaus'. "So tell me - is he the one?"_

_Isadora laughed, but she wasn't completely sure why. "Well, of course, Baudelaire. I find nothing sexier than a man who know absolutely everything about accounting. I'm absolutely mesmerized."_

_Klaus laughed. "So he's not the greatest, huh?"_

_Isadora made a garbled noise. "He's shorter than me, he lives with his mother, and he's never even heard of _The Smiths_."_

"_Oh, he's got to go."_

"_My thoughts exactly."_

"_What's it this time? One of you brothers was in a car crash again? How many bones Quigley going to have to break before Violet gets the message and stops setting you up with people?"_

_Isadora rolled her eyes. "I'm going to kill one of them eventually, Klaus. I swear." She turned to see if her date could hear her; he was too busy studying himself in his fork's reflection. Isadora sighed._

"_So you won't be riding off into the sunset with Prince Charming tonight?"_

_Isadora smirked into the phone. "Oh, I will definitely be riding something tonight."_

_Klaus laughed on his end, as if they were sharing some inside joke. "I like your thinking, Miss Quagmire."_

"Izzie? What is it?" Klaus asked concernedly, noticing the change that went over her as she had her flashback.

Isadora looked at him. "I had another flashback."

Klaus looked surprised. "Of what?"

"I was on some really bad date, and you called me with some 'emergency phone call'. That was it – it wasn't very long."

Klaus smiled. "Violet used to set you up on some pretty lousy dates, so we worked out a system that I would call you halfway through so that you could get out of it if you wanted to. You used to do the same for me as well."

Isadora nodded, realizing for the first time that she and Klaus truly had had a very close friendship. She had felt it for the first time in her flashback – the closeness, the intimacy. She wished she could will herself to feel the same way about him, and about all the other people in her life that she had forgotten. "Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"You called me Izzie just now. You called me that in my flashback too."

Klaus seemed a little uncomfortable. "It was my nickname for you – I'm actually the only one ever called you that." Klaus realized it was the first time since she had been rediscovered that he had slipped up and called her his old nickname – it had always been a sign of affection between the two of them. Whenever they were among their siblings and Klaus would use their special nickname, he would see Isadora smile slightly.

"Oh," she said. "It's a cute nickname. Did I like it?"

Klaus nodded. "You loved it, actually."

"Well, I guess I'll stop by tomorrow," she said, still a little nervous, as well as anxious to leave, which made the knots in his stomach tighten. She walked out the door and Klaus followed closely, all the while keeping a comfortable distance. After settling Samantha down in her car and bidding them goodnight, he darted up the stairs. He was about to go to bed, when he noticed that the light was on in the living room.

His sister was staring at him curiously. "Is it possible that you're more in love with her now than before she left?"

"Just go to sleep," he muttered, turning off the light.

#

"How about this one?" Klaus asked the following day, showing her a T.S. Elliot book.

"I have a copy of that at home," Isadora replied as she went through a pile he had given her to look at. "Do you have any Whitman books?" They were both seated in Klaus' study as they searched through the bookshelf which was lined with poetry anthologies and collections that Klaus had acquired from Isadora over the years. Isadora had left many of her belongings at his apartment over the years, on top of all the stuff that were in her own room at the Baudelaire and Quagmire home. Her more personal things were stuffed in unmarked boxes in the study's closet, which Klaus was making sure she would not take a look at.

"Yeah, I think so," he said. "My girlfriend had a ton of them. I think they're in the living room. Let me go check." With that he left his office and made his way to the living room, leaving Isadora alone. She looked at two or three of the books before a mischievous grin appeared on her face. Making sure he wasn't coming back anytime soon, she started to snoop around, looking around the different items that consisted of Klaus' office. She had done this for as long as she could remember. Besides, if Klaus knew her as well as he led on, maybe she could find something to spark her memory. She looked at the desk and bookshelves, until one thing caught her eye. In the far corner, stood a lone cabinet. She made her way over to it, surprised to see a lock holding the top drawer closed from everyone. She then noticed that the lock was open. She smiled; this was way too easy.

She opened the door carefully and gasped at what she saw. Inside were pictures. Not just any pictures, though; pictures of her and Klaus. Pictures of her and Klaus as a couple. Pictures of the kissing, holding hand or just together. She saw around a dozen love letters as well as a box in the corner. She grabbed a picture of Klaus and held it higher, her fingers feeling numb. That's when it hit her. Her daughter's eyes were staring back at her.

She heard a thud behind her. Turning around, she saw Klaus standing at the door, wide eyes staring at the photo and open drawer. His mouth was agape as he shook slightly, terrified at what was happening.

"No," he whispered quietly to himself as realization struck him. With that, he bolted out the door, leaving an extremely confused Isadora behind.

**A/N:** I just had to end it with a cliffhanger. Read and Review!


	8. Sour Surprises

**A/N: **You're all going to kill me, aren't you. I could feel it. Anyways, I do have a somewhat good excuse for the extremely long update. Summer Vacation! I've been really busy having fun and trying not to think of having to go back to the world of tests, grammar and early rising that I haven't had time to 's what happened in the time it took me to update: I spent two weeks swimming at my dad's house, I went to visit Niagara Falls-The CN Tower(tallest building in the world- the glass floor is creepy!)-the Ontario Science Center-Canada's Wonderland-a Wax Museum and Nightmares, I've had my sister and my step dad's birthday, my uncle got engaged, my dad got engaged, I've had my Name Day(Greek Holiday) and I've had to deal with my new puppy's stubborn behavior. Overall, it hasn't been that eventful this summer, but it's kept me busy from writing. I'm extremely happy as I post this, the first day of school has been postponed because of the teacher's strike. Summer ends on Thursday though so don't worry folks, I'll be back to posting every week or two. Weird how school keeps my schedule intact, ain't it?

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? T just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! I own everything! (Please, _please_ note the sarcasm) Yes I was joking. I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket, a.k.a Daniel Handler, does. I only own Cassandra, Nancy and Samantha and any other characters I decide to spontaneously add in.

**Forgotten****  
Chapter 8: Sour Surprises**

Isadora just stood there, eyes widened, partly unable to register what had just happened. One other look at the revealing pictures made a sick feeling swell up inside her. Extending her hand out, she grabbed on to the cabinet and leaned against it, steadying herself. This couldn't be happening.

With the initial shock slowly wearing off, the box she had completely ignored before caught her eye. Nothing else could shock her more than what had just happened. Nothing at all; she was sure of that.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Inside the tiny box, lay the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Engagement ring, she noted. She prayed to God that it wasn't meant for her. Eyes scanning the flawless diamond and the two emerald jewels lined on either side, she turned to be able to see the inside of the gold band. Her heart caught in her throat as she read the inscription that was lined perfectly behind the jewels. _Loving you, Isadora, makes my life worth living.-Love, Klaus Baudelaire_. Holding in tears, she noticed a note that had fallen out of the tiny box. As she read it, she felt the tears become harder and harder to resist.

_Isadora,_

_When I met you, my life had just begun; a life that would never be complete unless I had you to hold in my arms. A life that would be pointless unless I was able to hear your gentle voice and feel your breath on my ear, as you whisper to me every morning how much you love me. I hope that as long as I live, I will have you close to me, where I could take you in my arms and kiss you, without having to worry about anything else ever again. You make my life worth living, and I hope that someday I will be able to make you half as happy as you've made me. After all we've been through, all the complications we've faced, I know that where I want to be is with you. No matter what happens. That is why, on this day, I ask you to accept the journey I would like us to face together. Isadora Quagmire, will you marry me?_

_-Klaus Baudelaire_

Millions of thoughts swirled in Isadora's mind. Her head felt like it was going to burst. The only person she could talk to about this had run out the door, leaving Isadora alone. Violet didn't know. Her brothers didn't know. She was sure of that. Sunny was just a kid; there was no chance she would even understand something like this, let alone know what was going on. Suddenly something in her mind clicked.

Or did she?

Something the youngest Baudelaire had said raced through her brain at that instant.

Weeks earlier, when they all had been at Violet and Quigley's house, Violet had said something about how pretty Sami's eyes were.

"_Yeah, green eyes run in the Baudelaire family," Sunny had quipped, "Klaus was the only one of the three of us to actually inherit that trait. It's almost like he and Sami are related."_

A glare was exchanged between Klaus and Sunny, but at the time, Isadora had thought nothing of it. How could she have been so stupid?

Isadora scolded herself for not seeing the truth sooner. It had been right there in front of her, staring her in the eyes as if waiting to be seen. Sunny's anything but subtle hints should have made it easier. She had mentioned several times at least how much Sami had looked like Klaus, Violet or any other member of the family. She had mentioned Baudelaire traits that Sami had inherited. They should have figured it out sooner. _Much _sooner.

Pocketing the ring, note and some of the pictures, she made her way to the living room, ready to confront Sunny Baudelaire.

#

Sunny had been reading.

She had been reading while her brother had been pacing that morning, and also when the doorbell had rang. She had peered over her book at her brother welcome his ex-girlfriend to the apartment, but had resumed the chapter when they had gone to the office. As soon as she had finished the chapter she was on, Klaus walked in and started to rummage through bookshelves.

'_Probably looking for those Whitman books,' she thought._

Whitman had been one of Isadora's favorite poets. Weeks after her disappearance, Sunny would find Klaus asleep on the sofa with one of Whitman's books propped open on his lap. Only she understood how meaningful they had been to him. He had read them more times than she could count. She had stopped counting at thirteen. Klaus stored them in his living room so they'd be easier to find.

Sunny watched closely at her brother's tensed posture and the beads of sweat that had appeared at his forehead. He was extremely nervous, and she could tell. His hands trembled as he opened cabinet doors, and his footing was a little off, causing him to stumble slightly. Knowing that this nervousness would soon fade, Sunny resumed her reading. She had paused slightly when she heard the small crash from the office, but had stopped completely when her wide-eyed, panicky brother had dashed out the front door. Confused, she stared at the spot he had been at moments before, and minutes later was met by an equally panicked Isadora.

The triplet turned to Sunny, eyes glossy with tears, her expression seeming as if she demanded an explanation. Sunny then noticed pictures that were held firmly in her grasp. What had happened in that darn office?

"What is this?" she asked, approaching her. She laid the pictures onto the table, crossing her arms.

Sunny raised her eyebrows at the woman's actions, and leaned forward the view the photographs. She gasped as she caught a glimpse of the pictures. Klaus really had screwed up this time.

Raising her head to meet Isadora's pointed glare, Sunny tried to think of something to say. What do you say in a situation like this? Certainly not 'You were fooling around with my brother for five years before you disappeared, sorry I didn't tell you'. Why was she the one who had to explain this all to Isadora, anyways?

"I'm sorry?" she asked, and inched back in her chair as if ready for the woman to lash out at her. Instead, Isadora sat herself down onto the armchair, and put her head in her hands. Sunny felt her heart go out to her. This was way too much information to process in one visit. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Isadora once again raised her gaze.

"Do Violet and my brothers know?" She asked Sunny, who shook her head. Isadora continued, "That means Klaus is Sami's-"

"Yes," Sunny caught her off, realizing that it might still be too soon for her to say it aloud.

"Oh, God," the woman whispered, burying her head in her hands once again. A few minutes later passed, and were met by nothing but silence.

"So what do we do now?" Sunny asked, the question having lingered in her mind for awhile now.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Isadora answered, "We have to tell our siblings." Sunny's eyes widened.

She was _definitely_ going to kill her brother.

#

When Klaus had left the office, he had no idea what he'd be coming back to. After searching for ten minutes for the Whitman books(Sunny kept rolling her eyes at him) he had returned. He froze as he took in what was happening in front of him. His eyes immediately flew to Isadora-_his_ Isadora-staring frozen in shock at the contents of his upper drawer. His heart caught in his throat and his body went numb, forcing him to drop the three books he was carrying. Hearing the crash, Isadora spun around to face him, her expression removing all doubt that she had discovered _the_ secret. Klaus backed up slight, eyes transfixed on the incriminating photos in her hand.

"No," he whispered quietly before doing the first thing that came to mind.

He ran.

He ran out the door past a confused Sunny and down the stairs. He ran down until the street and when he realized he had forgotten his car keys, he just kept on running, unsure of where he was going. He suddenly realized running to; he came to a halt as he reached his destination.

The Baudelaire Mansion.

#

"Violet!"

Sunny's scream pierced through her sister and almost-brother-in-law's house. She had opened the door using her key just moments ago, with a still-in-shock Isadora right behind her. Her older sister emerged from the kitchen moments later, slightly confused at her sister and friend's presence.

"Sunny, Isadora, what are you guys-"

"We need to talk," Sunny cut her sister off, "Are Duncan and Quigley here?"

"Yeah, why?" Violet nodded, looking just as confused as before.

Isadora spoke next, "Just go get them and bring them to the living room. Wait there with Sunny while I call Cassandra to bring Sami over."

Fifteen minutes later, Duncan and Quigley sat on the living room couch on Violet's orders, with Sunny and her older sister seated next to them. Isadora walked in with Sami nestled on her hip, Cassandra in tow. They sat down opposite the other four, an extremely uncomfortable silence hovering over the friends.

"So what's this, and I quote Sunny here, so important news that I should shut up, turn off Sports Centre and sit quietly while trying, as hard as it will be for me, to not be an idiot," Duncan asked his sister who had just put her daughter on the floor so she could play with a bunch of toys.

"I-I found out who Sami's father is," she said quietly, just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Oh my God!" Cassandra yelled, reaching over and hugging her friend, "This is such great news!"

"Uh-huh…" Isadora whispered her eyes lingering on a photo of Klaus and Sami that Violet had taken just a few weeks ago. Only Sunny noticed this.

"Who is it?" Violet asked, obviously interested in this piece of news.

"Yeah," Quigley said, "Who is it?"

Isadora took in a deep breath, ready for the big blowout that would result from what she was about to say, "It's-It's Klaus."

An even thicker silence than earlier lingered on the room; everyone(except Isadora and Sunny's) eyes grew ten times wider. Violet seemed to have completely spaced out, her eyes bigger than everyone else's, and her mouth open in extreme shock. Her brothers just stared at her, their overprotective nature apparently shown on their half-confused/half-furious faces. Cassandra just stared at Sami, her hand raised to her mouth in shock. Sunny, apparently deciding that she didn't like this silence that had captured everyone, stared to whistle a slow funeral march.

Quigley was the first to find his voice, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

#

Klaus walked slowly through the rubble that he had once called home, childhood memories instantly flooding his brain. When Violet had turned eighteen, she had decided to leave the Baudelaire as is, in honor of their parents. She and her siblings lived in a house across the street; Klaus had moved out when he was twenty. He walked to one of the front rooms, allowing his exhausted body to slide down to the floor against the door frame. He rested his arms against his knees, bringing his head to his hands.

He was such an idiot.

He had just broken such a big secret. He had expected this to come out one day, but not like this. It was supposed to be a happy moment, when Isadora had regained her memory of him; or when Sunny was having one of her vengeful or blond moments.

He leaned back and banged his head against the door frame a few times in honor of stupidity, until he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He winced, familiar with the feeling; the feeling of broken glass being forced into his skin. He reached behind him, pulling out the piece that was slightly forced into his shoulder blade. He brought it in front of him, staring at it. It was half-soaked in blood, his fingers also covered in the warm substance.

"Great," he said sarcastically, "Just great. I'm not just an idiot; I'm a bleeding idiot."

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sounds of a car parking. He stood up to get a better look, and walked to the entrance. His breath caught in his throat at the familiar car. Isadora's car. After a few moments, he saw a frazzled looking Isadora step out of the car, an amused Sunny in tow. He saw them walk up Violet's front steps, and Sunny open the door for both of them to walk into. Klaus' heart sank as he realized what they were there for.

They were going to tell his sister and the Quagmire brothers what he'd been hiding from them the last nine years.

#

Sunny's whistling stopped as soon as Quigley said those words, a slight smirk playing on her lips; he had always been the most protective over Isadora. After speaking, the Quagmire brother jumped up from his chair, and started to make his way to the door. His fiancee soon grabbed his arm, spinning him around so he faced her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Violet glared at him; at the moment trying to focus more on her brother's safety so she wouldn't have to deal with the bombshell Isadora had just dropped on all of them.

"Out," he said rather coolly.

Violet gripped his arm tighter, "And what exactly do you plan on doing 'out'?

"Well, my dear, " he started, trying to fasten himself out of her iron grip, "I'm off to murder your younger brother. Care to join me?"

"I'm in, "Duncan said, also jumping out of his chair. It was Isadora's turn to stop him.

"You will do no such thing," she said through gritted teeth. "This was a big shock for me too, but at least I'm handling this like a normal person."

Sunny rolled her eyes, "If you could call yelling at me normal-"

"Sunny," Isadora yelled at her," Now is not the time!" Sunny rolled her eyes again and resumed her whistling. Her older sister looked at her suspiciously, before asking her a question she wished would not be mentioned that evening.

"And why, Sunshine, are you so calm about this?"

Sunny turned to face the other four and gulped. "Uh..."

"Because," Isadora cut her off, obviously happy that she could volunteer the following information, "Your dear sister has known this for quite some time now."

"Sunny?" Violet said, expecting an explanation, "I'm waiting..."

"Uh..."Sunny repeated, looking around the room as if they were equipped with escape it wasn't, she quickly started to panic; then she grinned, her mayhem-causing knowledge flooding back to her, "When you had tickets for that Inventor's Seminar two weeks ago, Quigley told you he was working late so he could go to a basketball game with Duncan."

Violet turned furiously to her husband, who turned dark red. They bickered for a few minutes before their conversation resumed to whether or not Quigley and Duncan should kill Klaus. All Sunny could hear were her sister and the Quagmire triplet's loud voices while she stared out the window. She turned to Sami, who was still seated on the floor. The young girl gave her a toothy grin, and Sunny smiled back at her; Sami giggled, and the teenager watched as Cassandra picked her up and proceeded to carry her over to the conflict. After a matter of seconds, Cassandra's voice was added to the tangled noises as Sunny started to whistle "It's the End of the World as We Know it", and resumed gazing out the window. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She could clearly see across to the rubble that consisted of the old Baudelaire Mansion. Sunny leaned her head out the window to get a closer look. Against the front door frame, stood a solitary figure; he had messy brown hair from the wind, glassed and had red plastered all over her hand which Sunny hoped wasn't blood.

Sunny gazed at the inhabitants of the living room. With the adults bickering and young Sami being replaced on the floor, Sunny knew that she had a clean getaway. She rushed to the end of the room, patted the small child on the head, and ran the rest of the way out the door.

As soon as Sunny stepped out of the house, she instantly felt the sudden rise in temperature. The heat tickled her skin, giving her the strong urge to run back into the air-conditioned house. Making sure no cars were coming, she ran across the street and up the front steps of the destroyed cleared her throat so her brother would notice her presence.

"So, Klausy," she teased as her older brother looked up at her. "Ready to tell me the full story?"

**A/N: **Read and Review, and I'll try to be quicker with the updates!


	9. Atrocious Abduction

**A/N: **No comment. Blame it on procrastination. I wouldn't have posted it if it weren't for the threats my friend was giving me. You could thank her!

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? T just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! I own everything! (Please, _please_ note the sarcasm) Yes I was joking. I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket, a.k.a Daniel Handler, does. I only own Cassandra, Nancy and Samantha and any other characters I decide to spontaneously add in.

**Forgotten****  
Chapter 9: Atrocious Abduction**

Quigley winced as his fiancée tightened the hold on his arm. He was sure that when he woke up in the morning, his arm would be so black and blue that he wouldn't be able to distinguish what color the skin was beneath. _Damn it, Violet_, he thought miserably.

"You two," Violet said, pointing to Quigley and Duncan, "are going to discuss this with us like the responsible adults that you pretend to be," she turned to Quigley," Now, me and Isadora are going to release you and your brother. You are going to sit down on the couch; you will not run away to beat up my brother. Understand?"

He nodded.

She released his arm slowly and for a second he contemplated running away. Then he saw the glare Violet sent him, and he decided that if he wanted to get married any time soon, he'd have to oblige. He and Duncan sat themselves on the couch, the two girls sitting across from them. He and his brother shared something in common; they both wanted to pound Klaus' face to the pavement for even touching their sister. Quigley shuddered at the thought of him and Isadora.

"You two," Violet repeated," need to get yourselves under control. I know this is a huge shock for you, but don't forget it's also one for me too. Do you see me trying to beat up anyone? No. Also, keep in mind that it's even bigger news for Isadora than it is for us. She's acting a lot calmer than you two morons.

The two brothers exchanged guilty looks as Violet continued, "Now we're going to handle this calmly and in a _non-physical_ fashion. Got it? Now the two of you, myself, Isadora, Cassandra and Sunny are going to go find Klaus and ask him-"

"Why he's such a big pervert," Duncan interrupted darkly.

"Why," Violet continued, ignoring Duncan, "he's kept such a big secret from us all these years."

"I-I don't think I'm going to come," Isadora stammered, walking over to her daughter, lifting her up into her arms, "I'm just going to go back tomy apartment. Sami also seems to be getting sleepy." As if to back up her mother, the young girl let out a long yawn.

The three watched silently as the two women took the little girl out the door with them. Violet smiled as Sami-her niece, she reminded herself- waved goodbye to her. As soon as the door closed behind the visitors, Violet turned darkly on the Quagmire brothers.

"You," she said to them, "are going to _behave. _I have enough things to take care of without having to watch over you birdbrains. You are not going to physically hurt my brother in any way; Sunny and I are going to make sure of that. Right Sunny?" she turned around, expecting to see her sister, but was instead met by nothing.

It was the first time Quigley heard Violet swear.

#

Sunny stared at Klaus long and hard, but the only response she received was a blank stare; very unlike her always knowledgeable brother. He patted the floor next to him, motioning for her to sit down.

"They know, don't they?" he asked her. She nodded, and he let out a long sigh, "It's okay, Sunny, I don't blame you. You did what you had to do."

"I know," she whispered, although a newfound guilt tore at her insides. Ever since she was a baby, she and Klaus had a tight bond. He had always looked out for her, and now, when he was the ones who need to be looked out for, she didn't do anything. She still had a feeling that she could've done something to hide his secret.

"So," he began, casting a quick look at Violet's house, "How'd they take it?"

"Isadora freaked out, which of course, is perfectly understandable," Klaus nodded for her to continue, "Violet's very calm and the two Quagmire idiots are acting worse than the whole lot. They're talking about killing you if they find you."

Klaus let out a shaky laugh, "Yeah, well were always a little overdramatic, weren't they?"

Sunny smiled too, "Me and Violet are planning to get some books on witchcraft. You know, for the resurrection."

Before Klaus could retort, they heard noise coming from somewhere around Violet's front door. Both of their heads shot up and Klaus' face turned chalk white. Sunny stood up, inching forwards and peering out a little so she could see into the street. More specifically, in front of Violet's house.

"It's okay," she said as she squinted to see the figures easier, "It's only Izzie, Cassandra and Sami. They're leaving."

Klaus was not happy; he started to mumble to himself, eyes closed. Sunny feared greatly for his sanity. They stood there for five minutes, Klaus sitting against the wall, head bowed and Sunny peering around the corner to see when the others would come. Sunny was stirred from her daydream with the sound of a door opening. She looked out to see Duncan, Quigley and Violet coming towards them

"Uh oh, "She muttered before whacking her brother on the shoulder to break him from his thoughts, "Hide! We need a place to hide! Violet, tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum are heading this way!"

"Sunny!" Klaus said frowning, "Don't call them that."

"Is that relevant?"

Klaus rolled his eyes before answering," Come, I have somewhere to hide." Grabbing her by the arm, he led her to a large pile of burnt wood that around a meter square worth of solid ground.

Sunny grimaced at his 'hiding place', "So what do we do? Be one with the rubble?"

Klaus ignored her as he cleared away some of the wood, revealing a small part of a trapdoor. Opening it, he motioned for her to climb inside as he lowered himself inside. Sunny wrinkled her nose, dreading what kind of place she'd find inside. She lowered herself through the trapdoor, startled slightly as her feet hit what felt like hardwood floors.

She gasped; the underground room was completely furnished. The room contained large oak bookshelves, comfy armchairs, and if she looked far enough, she could swear there was even a bathroom and kitchen.

"Wow," she breathed, "What is this place?"

"This," Klaus said from behind her, "is what I like to call my hideout. It used to be dads. He'd come here everyday secretly to relax; it was covered with a table. When I was 10, I discovered it and he promised to let me come regularly if I didn't tell Mom or Violet. They never found out," he stopped for a second as he opened the trapdoor. Sunny could hear rattling and the scraping of objects before he lowered himself back out, "After Olaf was sentenced to death row, I started to come back here since it wasn't destroyed by the fire. Isadora used to come with me; she was the only one who ever knew about it. I haven't been here in years."

Sunny barely heard a word he said as she started to look over the many books that lined the walls. Some classics, some new novels she herself had read and some book she had never even heard of. She turned back to Klaus.

"Won't they find us?" She didn't need to specify who she meant.

"I covered the trapdoor again," he replied, motioning to it, "they won't find it unless they're looking for it."

Sunny nodded, looking up as if expecting the ceiling to crumble, "So what do we do now?"

"Now," he said, lowering himself into an armchair, "we wait."

And wait they did. Five minutes passed and Sunny felt boredom start creeping into her; ten minutes passed and she resumed her previous funeral march humming, a glare from Klaus making her hum louder. By the fifteen minute mark, she was half-asleep. Let's just say that Sunny isn't one for patience. After twenty minutes, she and Klaus were awoken by loud footsteps.

"What makes you think they're here?" She heard Quigley's voice ask.

"I told you, I saw Sunny's footsteps in the mud in front of the house, and her keys were on the sidewalk."

"But why would your brother be here too?"

Sunny heard her sister sigh, "I told you already, two sets of footprints equals two people. Didn't you take math in school?"

"Well, if he is here, I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp for even touching my sister."

"Quigley," Violet yelled at her fiancée, "I thought we came to the conclusion that we would discuss this _verbally_."

"Well, maybe we don't want to!" Duncan yelled, entering the conversation, "Do you know what _your_ brother did to _our_ sister?"

"Yes, in fact I do! What you two don't understand is that it takes _two_ people to have a baby, so Isadora _was_ responsible for _her_ actions!"

Sunny could see out of the corner of her eye that Klaus was extremely pleased with their sister's defense. A silence followed, which probably meant that Duncan and Quigley were remembering that it did, in fact, require _two_ people to have a child.

Violet spoke next, "Let's just see if they're here somewhere, okay?"

The youngest Baudelaire figure that the two Quagmires had nodded, since she heard three sets of footsteps start to walk above her. After around ten minutes of tense silence, they heard the footsteps die away. It wasn't until the sound of Violet's car speeding away was heard that Klaus stood up.

"C'mon", he said to his sister, making his way to the trapdoor, "let's go."

#

"Remind me," Sunny said, as they stepped out of Klaus' car, "where exactly we are, and why we're here."

"Isadora's apartment," Klaus shrugged, "if I'm talking to anybody, it's going to be her first."

Sunny looked up at the building, "How many floors?"

"Twenty and the elevator seems broken."

"Perfect," she mumbled, "just perfect."

#

It was at least ten minutes later that they arrived at the tenth floor to find the apartment 10L. Needless to say, Sunny was not happy.

"I could have stayed at Violet's house, but _no_, I had to come with you and climb what seems to be Mount Everest."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he found the door he was looking for. He rand the door bell, before casting Sunny a worried glance. Sunny just reached over and pushed the slightly ajar door wide open, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Idiot," she mumbled, before stepping into the house. Her insult was soon followed by a loud gasp, causing Klaus to run into the room after her.

It was as if someone had ripped the scene right out of his memory. The past had come back to haunt them. The room looked just like the one four years ago; overturned furniture and broken glass. The only exception, thankfully, was that there was no blood. Sunny yelped as her head banged against the broken chandelier than was loosely hanging from the ceiling.

"Klaus," she said nervously, "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know." A phrase that was met with silence.

"I'll go check the other rooms," they youngest Baudelaire whispered softly, leaving the room.

Only one thing ran through Klaus' mind. This time, he was determined to find out who had taken her away from him. He looked around the room until he found a suspicious piece of paper. He wouldn't have given it a second glance if it wasn't for the black eye on the corner, the same symbol that had haunted him and his sibling for so many years.

Her trembled as he picked it up, unfolding it. Streets and building names covered it, with lined through it, clearly marking a passage. A map!

"Nothing," he heard Sunny say from behind him, "I found nothing at all. They're gone."

"I think I know how we could find him," her brother said, "I'll go, you stay behind and call Violet. Let her know what happened."

"You are _so_ not leaving me behind after all this," she spoke darkly, stepping in front of the door, "I'm going with you."

Klaus opened his mouth to argue, but the glare his sister sent him clearly said that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Fine, just stay out of trouble. We'll call Violet on the way there."

"On the way where?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "but I've got a map."

Needless to say, Sunny was already regretting her decision.


	10. Vicious Visitors

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? T just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **I know, I know. It's been almost a year since I've updated. A big reason for this is that when I started writing this story, I was on an Unfortunate Events high. I had just gotten into this brilliant series. Now, even though I still love the series, my high has worn off. The only reason I started writing again was because I purchased Book 13 a couple of days ago. I have avoided all Unfortunate Events forums and communities lately, for I have only reached Chapter 6 in my reading. I will most likely be finished by tomorrow though. Enjoy Chapter 10. Hopefully, I will update sooner from now on.

**Also: **Special thanks to Sarah. For all those of you who are completely thrilled at the fact I have updated, you should thank her. Ever since we got placed in the same homeroom this year, she has made it an almost daily habit to bug me about updating this story. she was the reason I update the last chapter(which she didn't even bother to read). Chances are that she will annoy me until I post chapter 11.

**Forgotten****  
Chapter 10: Vicious Visitors**

It was supposed to be a good day.

The bright summer day imposed itself onto the city's inhabitants, rendering them blissfully cheerful. Not a cloud in sight, not a single chill in the air. The city's people were all in a good mood; all except a handful. This certain handful (by coincidence of course) seemed to all be at the same apartment building.

"Klaus!" shouted a very disgruntled Violet Baudelaire, "Open up! I know you're in there."

It _had_ been a good day for Violet, until Isadora Quagmire had revealed the surprising truth to her. It had quickly transformed itself into a _very, very _bad day.

"Klaus, come out! You sick, perverted, son of a-"

"Quigley Quagmire! If you plan to get married anytime soon, I suggest you hold your vulgar tongue."

Her fiancée huffed, but kept his mouth shut. They had been trying to get Klaus Baudelaire to leave his apartment for a full five minutes. He had yet to let them know if he was even _in_ the apartment.

"This is useless," said Duncan Quagmire, Quigley's triplet brother, "Violet, I know you don't want to invade your brother's privacy, but just use your key to get inside."

"It's only for emergencies-"

"And I think this would qualify as an emergency!"

Violet snorted, "You don't know the meaning of the word! Last time, I had to use my key for one of your 'emergencies', it was because you ran out of coffee!"

Before Duncan could explain to her the importance of caffeine early in the morning, Violet sent him a stern glare which clearly meant that it would be better if he stayed quiet.

Sighing, the oldest Baudelaire reached into her pockets and pulled out her keys. As soon, as the door was ajar, the two Quagmire brothers had sprinted past her into the apartment. Before she could protest, they both were making their way through the small place, looking desperately for Klaus.

"Aha! I found him-No wait-just a bunch of coats..."

Violet resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she strolled quietly around the room, once again amazed at how neat her younger brother could be. His apartment had the ability to remain organized and at the same time contain a cozy atmosphere. Not that it would remain that way for very long. Quigley and Duncan were sprinting past her every couple of minutes, toppling over furniture and even checking in bookshelves (she hoped that they would later regain their lost brain cells). They moved about so fast that, to Violet, they were merely great big blurs.

She plopped herself on the couch, where she carefully awaited for the brothers' energy level to lower. It took a full ten minutes. It was Duncan who gave up first. He was even panting slightly.

"We think that...Klaus...may not be...in the apartment..."

"Way to go, it must have taken a genius to figure than one out. _Honestly_..."

"The fact is that Klaus isn't here and Sunny must have gone with him to wherever he ran off to. We need to find them."

Violet nodded in agreement as Quigley finally gave up also. He dropped onto the couch next to his fiancée.

"We need to find them quickly, before this one has a heart-attack."

Before Quigley could respond, Violet's phone rang. Looking at the caller id, she felt her heart skip a beat. It was Klaus.

"Hello," she said quickly.

"Violet?"

"Sunny? What are you doing on Klaus' phone?"

"Violet, can you stop by Isadora's apartment building? The door's unlocked."

"Sunny, what's wrong? You sound worried. Where are you?"

"I can't tell you."

Violet's patient tone suddenly became annoyed, "Why not? Sunny, what's going on?"

"It's just that- _Klaus watch the road! That's the third time you almost crashed into that truck driver. He's going to actually _try_ to run us over soon! -_ Sorry Violet, got to go!"

Without any further explanation, her sister hung up.

"Was that your sister Sunny?" Duncan asked first.

In spite of the serious situation they were in, Violet rolled her eyes, "No, my Aunt Sunny."

Duncan ignored her comment, "What did she want?"

"I don't know; it was really confusing. She just wanted me to stop by Isadora's apartment."

At this, Quigley started to make his way to the door. He turned only when the others didn't follow him.

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

#

After her brief conversation with Violet, Sunny closed the cell phone angrily.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Are you _trying _to get us killed?"

Klaus glared at her, "No, not _us_. Just you."

Sunny rolled her eyes at the childish retort. A moment later, the car swerved violently around the same truck again. Sunny could make out a nasty vane throbbing on the truck driver's forehead.

"Out of _all_ those books you've read," She muttered, "you'd think at least _one_ of them would be on driving..."

"One more comment like that and I'll make sure that I'm quite careless with the passenger's end of the car."

"More so than now?" she said in mock amazement, "Impossible!"

Her brother responded with an annoyed glare, "Just get the map out of the glove compartment. We need to find Isadora as soon as possible."

Saluting him, Sunny obeyed his directions.

"And you wonder why I always bring Violet along instead," Klaus muttered, his voice barely audible.

#

It was cold.

That was the first thing that had caught Isadora's attention when she had awoken several minutes ago. Whatever she was laying on was soft, but the atmosphere itself sent chills up and down her spine.

Her eyes remained closed tightly in fear. Who knew what lay beyond the darkness that she had grown accustom to these past few minutes? It was an awful thought, especially since her memory was clouded over. She could barely remember why she wasn't at home.

Someone had broken into her home. It had been a woman, and she had told Isadora her name. The name had been driven out of her mind by the awful blow to the head. Who knew vases were as dangerous as the movies portrayed them to be?

The thing that worried her the most, though, was Samantha. Her poor little girl had watched her mother as she struggled against the unwanted visitor. She shuddered to think at what the stranger had done to her.

"I could tell you're awake."

Isadora's eyes flew open. She turned her head to the left hand corner of the room, where a young woman sat patiently in her chair. She watched Isadora carefully, as if daring her to try and escape.

"I've been waiting quite awhile for you to wake up. I'm sorry I had to knock you out, but you refused to accompany me on your own accord. Just in case you were wondering, your daughter is with the nanny. I wouldn't worry; Ingrid's wonderful with children."

This statement obviously brought no relief to Isadora.

"I want my daughter," she spoke, her voice shaking slightly, "I want to see her _now_."

The woman laughed cruelly, "I'm sorry, Miss Quagmire, but from this moment on, you don't have a daughter anymore. She is my daughter now."

The statement sent chills up and down Isadora's spine, "That's ridiculous. You can't just claim her!"

"She is my daughter now," the woman repeated, "She should have been mine in the first place. You don't deserve all of this, it should have been mine!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You got it all, Isadora! You weren't content with Klaus' love; you just had to bear his child as well. At least I had a chance at him before. With you pregnant, there was nothing I could do. Not even erasing your memories seemed to help. You still found your way back to Baudelaire's arms!"

"You!" she cried, "You stole my memories!"

The woman laughed again, "Yes I did. Partly, anyways. I found those capable of the technology to erase human memories. Getting you to them was a simple plan. After that, I would take the child you gave birth to. I would return to Klaus, make up some false story about how he and I had had some sort of one night stand. Klaus, the ever noble gentleman, would commit himself to me because of _our_ baby and end up falling in love with me. It was a perfect plan; absolutely perfect! We would discard you in some far away country without any memories. Whoever found you would have to deal with you."

The dozens of new pieces of information attacked her brain all at one, making her feel as if the wind had been knocked out of her. This was _too_ much. The woman continued on talking. Isadora wondered if she knew exactly how absurd all this sounded.

"It would have worked; my plans always work. The procedure was going along smoothly. We kept you for a couple of months while your memories were repressed so much that you would never remember them. We took scans of your unborn child; checking to make sure no damage was done to it. I had already planned visiting Klaus, showing him _my_ baby. I planned him falling in love with me, us getting married and having more children."

"I would have finally had my perfect life, if it hadn't been for one important detail. Someone had helped you escape. They had taken you from where you were kept prisoner. It still haunts me to this day, the unsolved mystery of who betrayed me. They put you where they knew a citizen would find you and alert the police. But no worries, I have a new plan."

Isadora didn't dare think what her new plan was. One thing was for sure; she wasn't going to like it.

#

"Stick...to...the...road!"

Sunny felt the sudden urge to scream as Klaus drove maniacally through the streets. Well, he was on the street most of the time. Whirling the car around, he slid into a parked position at the side of the abandoned road.

Sunny felt herself trembling slightly as she rested her head between her knees, fighting the unpleasant urge to vomit.

She _really_ regretted coming along.

"You _are_ trying to get us killed, aren't you?" she said, between huffed breaths. She felt as if she had run a marathon.

"Don't be silly," Klaus replied, even though his mind wasn't completely focused on what she was saying. He stared intently at the map in his hands. They had been trying to decipher it for nearly an hour. Even though it was obviously map of the city they lived in, it seemed to be at least five years of age. The architectural characteristics of the city had changed since then. When they had followed the route clearly drawn on the map, it had led them to a Wal-Mart.

How efficient.

"Nine-five-ten," he read at the bottom, where both Baudelaires had found someone's scribbled message. A look of understanding flashed across as face as he restarted the ignition.

_Great_, thought Sunny, _Here we go again_.

#

"Is it safe yet?"

That had been Sunny's first question as soon as the car engine had stopped. She had kept her eyes off the road out of fear of becoming ill.

She could almost hear her brother rolling his eyes, "Yes, Sunny, it's safe."

Sunny lifted her head and frowned. After all they had gone through so far, they were back at...

"Wal-Mart?" Sunny asked, clearly confused, "Are we doing Violet's groceries or something? If so, we need milk. Real milk, though. Not that soy garbage our sister buys."

"Nope," he said, "No grocery shopping. Actually, we don't really care about the Wal-Mart as it has nothing to do with our little mission. I remembered that a year ago a library had been torn down to build this building. It was completely abandoned, but the city had kept it for such a long time because of its historical value. Then, the business world stormed in."

Sunny tried not to look confused. Easier said then done.

"So, then why are we here?"

"Because, the library's old name used to be Victoria Ferald-Duncan, or for short VFD library."

"So...you think that...the library was somehow used by VFD...and that whoever kidnapped Isadora might be hiding out here...or something like that..."

"Good, Sunny; you're smart. And I was worried you'd take after Violet."

Sunny could not help but smile at Klaus' childish comment.

"One thing though. Couldn't you have figured this out when we came here before? It would have saved us one heck of a drive. You're lucky I didn't throw up all over your car the way you were driving."

Klaus ignored her. He was already making his way over to the store. Sunny muttered under her breath and chased after him. She knew not to disturb him; he was in one of those moods where he was rapidly mumbling under his breath, clearly lost in his concentration.

Quickly, without saying anything, Klaus darted to an alleyway next to the building. With Sunny hot on his heels, he made his way frantically through a cluster of stores. It was several minutes before they stopped, both of them out of breath.

"I think...we're here..."Klaus announced lamely.

"Great," Sunny muttered, teeth clenched, "now it would absolutely_ fantastic_ if you could tell me _where_ exactly here is."

Sunny could not see how her brother had pinpointed this exact location. All she saw was a group of abandoned homes. It seemed like one of those places you saw on the history channel when they went on searches to find spirits in long-abandoned homes. Sunny guessed it was one of the poorer areas in the town.

"When the VFD library was still standing, it had a large statue on top of it. This statue was holding a large golden spear which pointed facing in this direction. People in the town always wondered what it pointed to; they thought maybe the town's founders were trying to lead them somewhere."

"Like what?"

"What else do people want these days? Gold, riches...This used to be a very rich place when it was first founded. One day though, their founders and leaders were gone and the town was left with nothing. It took them a long time to escape the poverty they had struggled with for so long. This part of town was left untouched to symbolize all the hardships they had gone through."

_Hardships, Sunny though, that's for sure._

The buildings were torn apart. The few houses that could be found in the small historical square showed that they hadn't been inhabited for at least half a century. Most windows were broken, and those that weren't were extremely cracked. Dirt covered the walls, and moss grew along the brick. Sunny also had a hard time seeing some of the buildings because of the overgrown weeds that surrounded them.

Klaus made his way quietly to a house on his left. Sunny followed after him, once again confused by his apparent curiosity. She remained confused until she saw the number on the broken address plate.

Nine-Five-Ten. The number on the map.

"This is the place," her brother said from next to her.

"For what?"

"I don't know yet."

Sunny snorted. That was helpful.

Klaus put his hand against the building's cool stone surface. His hand traveled along the wall until it paused momentarily at what seemed to be a tiny crack. Sunny saw her brother smirk as he pushed his finger's against the crack. The youngest Baudelaire watched in amazement as her brother set off some invisible trigger, causing the "stone" to slide out, revealing a key pad.

"You know, considering how poor these people were supposed to be, their technology is pretty advanced. They're more hi-tech than Violet."

Klaus ignored her as he examined their map carefully. Sunny saw him smirk once again before pocketing the piece of paper.

"Well, I have good news."

"You're finally coming out of the closet?"

Her brother rolled his eyes before continuing, "The good news is that I finally found a way out of this place and a way to find Isadora."

"Good. I do not want to spend any more time than I need to in this place. It really makes me wish for home."

"Well, that's good, since that's exactly where you'll be going after we're done here."

Sunny was surprised by his response, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking you back to Violet after this. So far, it may seem 'fun' for you to be on this kind of...adventure, but it's not going to stay like this for long. It's going to get dangerous. I may have lost Isadora and I do not want to lose my sister too."

Sunny was too outraged to be touched by his words, "You have got to be kidding me! You are _not_ going to drag me this far, just to take me back home. I've come all this way with you, and I am not going back."

"Sunny, it's going to be dangerous-"

"Dangerous! Is that your lame excuse? I went through a hell of a lot more with you and Violet when I was about two years old. I'm going to be fourteen soon. Are you telling me that I was more qualified for your adventures back then?"

"That was different, Sunny. Violet and I didn't have a choice on whether or not we had to take you with us. Now, I do. You will be a lot safer with Violet."

"What are you going to do? Drop me off at her door as she waves goodbye? Violet won't let you do this alone any more than I will," Sunny paused, "Not to mention- her fiancée and his brother will be there."

Sunny felt enormous satisfaction as her brother's face paled. He had forgotten about the Quagmire brothers.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth, "You can come."

"Awesome", Sunny grinned.

"So...where to?"

#

_She is my daughter now..._

The words rung through Isadora's mind, chilling her to the very core. She still couldn't believe what the woman had told her. No one could be _that_ insane.

Yet, the woman had gone on and on about how she had single handedly ruined Isadora's life, taking her memories and friends and family away from her. She even bragged about how she had been able to find Isadora a second time. The words that haunted her the most, though, were those about her daughter. There was no way that she was going leave some psychotic woman alone with her Samantha.

Her arms ached from the binds that she had been forced into. Her hands were frozen from the cool metal that they were forced up against. There was no way out; no way to get out of this miserable abyss, to find a way back to her daughter. She was stuck here.

Despite his secrets, Isadora could not help but long for Klaus to come save her.

#

"You're not going to die...you're not going to die..."

"Shut up, Sunny."

They had been walking for over an hour, and Sunny had been reciting words of 'comfort' for the last twenty minutes, annoying Klaus to the deepest point possible.

After entering the front door, they had walked down a long descending corridor. At one point, it had stopped going down, and was currently just a series of twists and turns. Klaus felt like he was in a labyrinth, and that he would be stuck there forever, unable to leave. Sunny had spent the first ten minutes firing sarcastic comments until they had reached a point where the lights were almost completely extinguished. Sunny hated the dark.

For now, Klaus had to deal with her reassuring comments of survival.

"I can't help it! It's your fault anyways."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, you were the one who used to sit outside my room acting like you were a ghost. It took me five months until I realized it was you. It's because of that that I'm so terrified of the dark."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

Sunny stopped dead in her tracks, "What was that? You heard that right? I'm not going crazy am I?"

"Well, you are, but not because of this."

"Shut up! It's not funny. I seriously heard something ahead of us."

"Don't be ridicu-"

He did not have time to finish his sentence, for he was interrupted by a sudden noise that was indeed coming from up ahead. It was the sound of screeching metal, of a door opening. Someone was entering the corridor.

"Are you regretting coming along yet?"

Sunny's answer was in the form of a slow nod.

The two Baudelaires remained as silent as possible, hoping that whoever was up ahead would resume whatever they were doing and close the door. Klaus had not made a plan of what to do if they were caught. If the intrude was armed, they were in serious _trouble._ He couldn't help but recite in his head choruses of "You're not going to die...you're not going to die..."As long as Sunny didn't know, he could think it.

His prayers remained unanswered, for they could hear the sound of the door opening completely, revealing a small light up ahead. Klaus could barely make out the figure of a woman further ahead in the corridor. Without thinking, he grabbed Sunny and pushed her backwards, behind a turn that they had just passed. There, she would be safe. Hopefully, she would be smart and remain silent.

The figure advanced slowly upon him, every stride that it took making his heart beat even faster than before. In seconds, the person was right in front of him.

She was a woman. She appeared to be his age, with long, dark cascading hair that hid her features well. The room was dimly lit, which made it impossible to see any part of the woman's eyes, besides two brilliant blue eyes.

"Well, well," she muttered huskily under her breath, "We meet again, Klaus Baudelaire."

Klaus remained silently idle, the only sounds he emitted being ragged breaths.

"What's the matter, Klaus? Don't you remember me?"

Klaus was about to voice his confusion, when an object caught his eye. Around the woman's neck was a familiar necklace, with the letters FW. Klaus felt the blood rush out of his head, his surrounding becoming a slight blur. It took him several moments to realize what he was currently seeing.

"Fiona?"


	11. Painful Proposal

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? T just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

A/N: I'm too lazy to write anything. So as always, read and review!

**Forgotten  
****Chapter 11: Painful Proposal**

"Just keep breathing...just keep breathing..."

Sunny was repeating this to herself over and over again, trying desperately to calm down. She had been too shocked to react when Klaus had shoved her behind the turn, and had remained silent as he spoke to the unfamiliar woman. At one point, the conversation had ended and Sunny knew that her older brother had been taken into whatever room the woman had exited from originally.

"Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in..."

It had been ten minutes; ten minutes of complete and utter silence. Sunny did not know where her brother was; horrible thoughts having already entered her brain. He had tried to save her; hopefully nothing bad would happen to him in the process.

"Violet...where are you?"

#

"Can't you drive any faster?"

"Not without killing anyone, Duncan."

The eldest Baudelaire and the two Quagmire brothers had been driving for too long. They had gone to Isadora's apartment, just like Sunny had said. They had found the destruction and an unconscious Cassandra. They had called ambulance.

They had been in a mad rush ever since then. Quigley and Duncan had tripped thrice coming down the stairs of the apartment building, with Violet trailing along behind them. The escalator was still broken.

"Drive faster!"

" Duncan, shut-up!"

"I will if you drive faster!"

"Quigley, if you don't help me soon I am going to un-engage your sorry ass."

Quigley seemed quite surprised by the fact that he had been asked to join in on the bickering that had been going on for over fifteen minutes. Duncan and Violet could bicker almost as badly as Quigley and Violet could.

"Uh...yeah. Duncan, leave her alone."

Duncan rolled his eyes at Quigley's lack of enthusiasm, but sat back in his chair and became silent.

"Guys, let's be serious. We really have no idea where we're going. Klaus left us a map of where to go, but I can't read it at all. The furthest we got to was a Wal-Mart."

Quigley sighed, "Not only does your brother knock up my sister, but he has lousy directional skills." His brother could not help but chuckle.

A silence followed. The three may have bickered childishly the whole time they were in the car, but they did indeed understand the seriousness of the situation. The only way to keep their minds from wandering to thoughts of what may have happened to Isadora was to keep talking.

The silence was interrupted by the ringing sound of Violet's phone. Quigley reached over and pulled out the cellular device from his fiancé's pocket.

"Hello?"

"Violet, is that you?"

"No, it's Quigley. Who is this?"

"Quigley...it's Sunny."

#

"This is insane, Fiona."

"What is?" she asked almost playfully, cocking her head to the side.

"This...situation," he said shooting a glance at the binds that held his arms to the chair. This was more than insane; it was worthy of an extensive medical evaluation. And a lengthy visit to the psych ward.

He would have run away, but Fiona had threatened to hurt Isadora if he had. The only positive aspect of this situation was the fact that Sunny had managed to swallow her dignity and remain hidden. He was thankful for that.

From there she had forced him onto the wooden chair and had commanded a young man who she called "Jim" to tie him with the rope. He had been trying desperately to free himself, but to no avail. Instead, he had been forced to listen to Fiona's "brilliant plan" that included kidnapping Isadora and reclaiming the unborn child as her own. To Klaus, it did not sound at all brilliant. It sounded ludicrously absurd. He was surprised she had carried out her scheme to such an extreme before it had been foiled.

"If you could just untie me, we might be able to figure this problem out like reasonable adults."

"Oh, I think I'm handling this quite reasonably..."

"Really? Well, it doesn't seem like it to me."

Fiona approached him slowly, lowering herself so that she was eye to eye with him.

"I am not the unreasonable one here, Klaus; you are. All I ever wanted was for you to love me and not that dreadful Quagmire girl. What does she have that I don't?"

Klaus forced himself not to say sanity.

Fiona continued, "This was not some crazy stunt; it's a quest. It is a quest to make you love me. It's an act of longing that will make you see how right we are together, how happy we can be. We can be happy, Klaus; if you decide to love me. We can live the most blissful moments possible and cherish them for the rest of our lives. Can't you see? This is all just to persuade you to come to me. I'm only doing this because I love you."

Klaus forced himself not to laugh, "Well, it is a positively excellent method in which to show someone you love them. Kidnap the love of my live, erase her memories and try to take over her life by posing as the mother of my child. So basically, if you want someone to love you, you should make their life a despondent void of misery and despair."

"I only did it so you would realize your mistake! You were foolish enough to pick that Isadora in the first place; I couldn't have you living out your life with her. You would be unhappy. One of my associates told me of your engagement plans."

Klaus could feel his temperature rising dangerously. He was not a man of temper, but hearing someone speak of Isadora in such a degrading manner made his blood boil. He could feel his hands becoming sore from the force that he was using in order to untangle himself from his binds. Isadora was somewhere here, and so was Samantha. Klaus did not want to think about the terrors that Fiona could cause to both of them. He just wanted to know if they were safe.

"And what exactly have you done with her and Samantha? From what I've been hearing, your idea of what will make me happy is torturing the people I love."

Fiona remained silent.

"What have you done with them?"

"Don't you worry. Our daughter is perfectly safe; Ingrid, the nanny, is entertaining her. She will be brought here soon enough."

Klaus cringed at 'our daughter', "And what about Isadora? What have you done to her now?"

Fiona did not speak, but merely motioned to the man who had earlier tied up Klaus.

"Jim has done an excellent job of making sure she remains quite idle. Don't worry, my dear, she won't interfere with our destiny anymore than she already has."

If he hadn't been restrained, Klaus would have punched her. And Jim, whoever the hell he was. He didn't really care anymore. Although he lived for logic and calm, he could not find a rational way to end this. Every scenario that ran through his mind featured Fiona getting injured very badly. He closed his eyes tight, as if the simple act would bring on a stroke of genius. It didn't.

_Breathe in, breathe out..._he repeated to himself in order to establish a sense of calm by stopping the million worries that were speeding through his mind. Where was Isadora? Where was Sunny? Had Violet been warned yet? Was the love of his life still alive?

Fiona made her way quietly towards him, bending down so that she was level. She reached out her had and begun to gently stroke his face. Her touch felt like a thousand stabbing knives; there was nothing appealing about it. He flinched back and she frowned.

"Oh, Klaus, why fight it? You know we're meant for each other. I love you, you should know that. Look deeply, you can see it in my eyes."

He remained silent. He turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at her. Her very image made his skin crawl with a deep hatred he never knew he possessed.

"Klaus...just give up. I never knew why you were so attracted to that Isadora woman anyways. From what I've gathered, she's nothing more than an orphan slut."

It was the last straw for him. He turned back towards her, his eyes piercing her with a deep and unadulterated loathing.

"You bitch."

The words caught her off guard. She stood up quickly as her lip trembled, his insult having obviously stung her. Fuming, she spun on her heel and sped out of the room followed closely by Jim who shot him a sympathetic look before exiting.

He himself was shocked by his words. Besides the endless teasing he had with Sunny and Violet, he has never truly insulted anyone. There was just something about Fiona that made him want to grab her by the throat and bang her head against the wall until she lost consciousness. It was too unfamiliar of a feeling.

Breathing deeply, Klaus allowed himself one more question.

"Violet, where are you?"

#

"Sunny, can't you just tell me where you are?"

The young Baudelaire gritted her teeth, annoyance becoming clear, "Violet I would happily tell you where I am. For the last time, I don't know where _here_ is."

"There has to be some sort of landmark."

"Just follow the map!"

"Believe me, easier said than done." Sunny had to agree with her on that one. Although Klaus had deciphered it's meaning, she was still completely blank on the directions it gave.

"Look, just follow it okay."

"Don't you give me orders Sunny Baudelaire!" Violet screamed into her cell phone which caused the Quagmire brothers to inch back into their seats," I should be reprimanding you for going for off with Klaus without telling me anything! Instead I'm helping to get you out of this mess. It's just like the time I spent three hours trying to get you out of the neighbor's doggie door!"

"Violet, I was four."

"That's not the point. The point is that I'm trying to help you, but you're not giving me any information."

"Well, it's not like I have an eternity here. I'm on a payphone and I've already spent four quarters. I better get this back from my allowance."

Violet sighed, "Can't you remember anything from your drive there?"

Sunny snorted into the phone. "Vi, Klaus was driving. I spent the whole drive here with my head between my legs."

Violet suppressed a laugh, "Don't you see anything? Anything...any little detail will help."

"Actually, there is a Wal-Mart next to me."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm totally serious."

"Why, what is it?" Quigley asked hesitantly, as if afraid she might start yelling again.

Violet shut her phone off without bothering to say goodbye, "Sunny says she's near a Wal-Mart."

Quigley raised his eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. At least now we know where we're going. Turns out my brother wasn't completely off with his directions. We're on the right track."

"You do know that we passed that Wal-Mart at least five times right?"

Duncan was the one who spoke next, "Is it just me, or is this starting to get really weird?"

Neither of them answered him.

#

"Now, now...stay quiet."

Fiona's words weren't the least bit comforting. It's not like she could expect Isadora to remain calm, especially when she was forcing a gag over her mouth. It didn't help that she and Jim had already forced the Quagmire's hands behind her back. After a minute or so of resistance, she finally gave up and let herself be gagged. Fiona seemed fairly pleased at her lack of a fight.

"That's it, no need to become pushy. We're just going for a little visit. I'm sure you'll be pleased to see your little boyfriend again."

Isadora knew she was referring to Klaus. Her pulse rushed slightly at the thought of being able to see him again. She just wanted to see someone who had sanity left in them. She needed to see someone normal. And even if she didn't want to admit it, her longing for him went beyond that.

#

It was the sound of a car that brought Sunny out of her trance. Before the vehicle came to a full halt, her older sister had already jumped out of the car and had proceeded to hug her so hard she couldn't feel her ribs.

"Violet...you're squishing...vital organs."

Her sister let go of her, and Sunny exhaled heavily.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest."

The two Quagmire brothers exited the car and approached the two sisters. They both hugged her tightly (though not as tightly as Violet), which shocked her. She was too used to them teasing her all the time, an act she kindly returned whenever she had the chance. It wasn't until they both let her go that she noticed Violet's lip trembling. Her older sister never cried.

"Sunny Baudelaire, don't you ever pull another stunt like that! You have no idea what stress you have put me under these last few hours!"

She lowered her head in shame, something she never did. She actually felt...guilty. It seemed that today kept filling itself with surprises.

"I just wish you guys had gotten here sooner, I ran out of things to keep myself occupied. Did you know that in the last hour forty three cars have gone by that road...oh look, forty four."

Violet rolled her eyes, secretly relieved that her sister was her same sarcastic, witty self. It made the situation seem less grave that it really was. It was Quigley who spoke next.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the _hell _is going on?"

#

"Klaus, you have a visitor."

Klaus' eyes shot up, instantly taking in whom Fiona and Jim had brought in with them.

Isadora.

She was gagged and tied, redness around her eyes indicating that she had been crying lately. Not that he could blame her. This whole situation must have been way too much for her. He made eye contact with her and he saw what he thought was a certain longing; a longing for him. He erased it out of his mind as he turned to Fiona.

"Let her go", he hissed. She merely laughed.

"Now, why would I do that? Put her in the chair, Jim." The man obliged, forcing her into the chair opposite Klaus. She was now facing him, the pain on her face clearer than ever. It was too saddening to look at.

"Let her go," he repeated, his voice quavering slightly," This is your insanity, don't drag her into it. This is your problem, not hers."

"Well, I could let her go. On one condition of course…."

Klaus sighed, "Just tell me what it is. I'll do anything to get her out of here and safe."

Fiona grinned wickedly, "Really? Anything?"

Klaus nodded slowly, obviously reluctant to know what she had in store for him. Fiona grinned again as approached him, glee evident on her face. She brought herself next to him, bringing her lips seductively to his ear while mouthing the very words that made his blood boil.

"Marry me."


	12. Intensified Inconveniences

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? T just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. At times, not even my own mind.

**A/N:** I recently received an e-mail from , informing me that one of my favorite stories had been recently updated. I have not been an active reader at this website for a little over a year now, and decided to take a look at the story that had been updated. It was a Charmed fanfic – it was actually one of my favorite stories that I had read on the website. I looked at the date on which it was last published, and saw that the author had not posted for over two years. This made me instantly think of this story, and how guilty I had felt for abandoning (I still can't believe it's been three years! Where has the time gone?). This story was so closed to be finished, and it was going to be the first non-shot that I came even remotely close to finishing. I've spent the last week digging up old files and typing away like a madwoman at my computer, trying my best to recreate the world and the dynamics that I created five years ago, when I was only twelve years old.

So, for you new readers, I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far, and that you will also enjoy this chapter. For you old readers, I am eternally grateful for your dedication to reading this story. I will be shocked if anyone even remembers this story, considering that I myself had put it on the backburner for so long. And for those of you who are interested in knowing what I'm doing at all, I currently maintain a blog at , and you can find links to my other websites and stuff at my main domain . I am currently writing original stories (which were mostly done for NanoWrimo). They are nowhere close to be finished, but I wish to eventually start posting up the first few chapters that I have written. There's nothing up yet, but when I do put some chapters online, I will definitely let anyone who is interested know through the blog that I mentioned early on. So, enjoy this majorly overdue new chapter!

(P.S. If you were subscribed to this story, I'm sorry if you were sent multiple e-mails about it being updated. I had some difficulties with the uploading process.)

**Forgotten****  
Chapter 12: Intensified Inconveniences **

"Turn…left- no right- no, left."

"Sunny, I would really appreciate it if you made up your mind."

"Just turn left."

"We better not get lost," Duncan muttered from the backseat.

"Hey, you, in the back, shut up," said Sunny said rudely from the front seat.

"This isn't fair. Why does she get to sit in the front?" Quigley whined from the seat next to Duncan.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Because while all you do is irritate me and threaten to kill my brother, she can actually be useful and give me directions to wherever Klaus actually is."

Sunny stuck her tongue out at them and they both scowled back, identical glares plastered onto their faces.

"Where to now?"

Sunny faced the front at Violet's question. She squinted her eyes against the sun's glare as she tried to make out her surroundings.

"You can stop now. We're here."

#

"Marry me."

Utter silence followed. Klaus tried desperately to think of something else – anything else - that she could have said besides that. He tried to forced himself to resist the urge to heave the contents of his stomach onto the floor. With no amount of difficulty could he bring himself to accept her alarming and excruciatingly painful proposal.

"Marry…you?"

The simple question was asked with such pure disgust and revulsion that even Fiona had the decency to flinch slightly. She answered him by simply flashing him a revoltingly sweet smile. "If you want your precious little Isadora to live this ordeal…then you'll just have to abide my wish and command, won't you? Don't worry, my dear, what I have in mind for later is much more…shall we say - pleasurable."

"Over my dead body, Fiona, over my dead body."

She simply sighed at his stubborn demeanor, "Maybe not over_ your_ dead body, Klaus, but it can surely be arranged for your little girlfriend. Just something to think about."

And with that haunting comment, she strode proudly out of the room, Jim hot on her heels. Klaus sighed and close his eyes wearily, opening them rapidly at the sound of movement. He had completely forgotten that he was not alone in the room.

"Izzie…"

She stood in the same spot she had before-gagged and bound. Her eyes remained distant and swollen, her skin pale and shivering. The last few hours had obviously taken a devastating effect on her. Just as he had so many times in the past, he longed to kiss and hold her. He wished to comfort her like he used to. He knew he wasn't able to for reasons beyond his physical restraints- she still didn't know who he was. Regardless of their extensive history, they were practically strangers. It was the most painful form of irony that Klaus had ever been faced with.

"Don't worry," he whispered, to her, almost lovingly. "I'll get you out of here. I promise."

_Even if it means having to marry Fiona_, he thought bitterly.

#

"Here?"

"Yes, Violet, here."

Sunny had made sure to lead her sister and the Quagmire brothers to the exact spot that she and Klaus had previously been. It was the same abandoned village, in front of the same hideous looking building. They all pretty much looked the same, but Sunny was able to identify it because of the address plate – Nine Five Ten. Violet was hardly convinced, and just glanced at her as if the whole situation was a big prank.

"You're serious?"

"No, this is just one big hoax. If we wait long enough, Klaus and Isadora will jump out from that moth-eaten bush with a video camera and Ashton Kutcher will fly in via helicopter. We've been planning it for weeks."

Violet responded by merely rolling her eyes. "There is no way you got that sarcasm gene from me."

"I second that. You're not witty enough to have passed on your genes to me. Anyways, to get back on track. Yes, Vi, I am 100% serious. Klaus did some weird trick on the door, entered a number on a keypad that appeared and down we went through a long corridor that brought us to where Isadora and Samantha were being hidden. From there, Klaus got kidnapped by some psycho chick. I escaped, phoned you and now here we are."

Duncan glanced at the youngest Baudelaire questioningly, "You didn't have any brownies today, did you?"

Sunny rolled her eyes," Don't worry, I didn't find your secret stash again. I'm sure you have those brownies hidden away somewhere real discreet."

Duncan scowled. "You and your sister are never going to let me live that one down, are you? It's not my fault you snuck into my room and looked under my bed."

"Of course it is. You know that's one of the first places I look when I'm spying on people. You should be ashamed of yourself, Quagmire."

"They were harmless! And it's not like it's something that most teenagers don't experience at some point in their lives."

"I was eight," rebutted Sunny.

"That's besides the point!"

Violet silenced both of them, "This bickering is not helping. So far, all we know is that Sunny is not drugged and that Klaus has been kidnapped by some unknown woman who also has Isadora and Samantha. Any ideas on how we could possibly get ourselves out of this mess?" She was met with absolute silence.

"Excellent," she muttered under her breath. She turned to her sister. "Sunny, do you happen to know how Klaus was able to make the keypad appear?"

Sunny's brow creased in thought before she responded, "Well, he pressed something. A crack, I think. Wait, let me see if I can find it." The youngest Baudelaire approached the stone exterior, running her fingers along the building's hard edge. Almost a minute passed as she passed her hand along the stone, trying her best to try and locate the exact area in which Klaus had located the trigger. Finally, she felt her hand pass over a crack which seemed to have a rather strange texture. Grinning broadly, she pressed, exclaiming in triumph as the device revealed itself, "Huzzah! I got it!"

She turned to face the three adults, who all seemed to be almost mesmerized by the technology. Duncan shrugged. "Look's like she wasn't making it up after all." Sunny rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm absolutely touched by the amount of faith you have in me. Now, if you guys could actually move a bit, let's go save my brother."

Quigley spoke next, "And how do you suppose we do that? Just somehow think of the numbers off the top of our heads? Or just crunch in every number possible until we hit the right one?"

Sunny began to open her mouth, but quickly closed it, frowning. He was right; she had no idea what the numbers were. Her mind reeled to the moment, over an hour ago, when she and Klaus had been in the same exact situation. She thought long and hard, but all she could recall was Klaus blabbering on about the code. She had been too proud of having forced him to bring her along to actually pay attention. It's not like she had seen this situation coming. All she could remember was that it had something to do with the town's history. Why couldn't they have taught her about this at school instead of the industrial revolution? She remembered that there had been a clue about the code on the back of the map, which would not be written on the copy that Violet and the Quagmires had in their possession.

"I don't remember the numbers," she said painfully, flinching at Violet's exasperated look. Her sister swore loudly, causing Quigley to flinch. He never liked it when she swore.

Duncan spoke up. "Should we try making our way in forcefully?" When he received nothing but raised eyebrows he continued. "We should try breaking down the door. It doesn't look very hard to me."

Sunny snorted. "There's an idea. I guess I must have missed the day where you and Rocky Balboa switched places." Duncan sent a glare in her direction, continuing on with his plan as if nothing had been said. He moved towards the door and took a deep and steady breath. In one swift motion, he brought up his leg and kicked it with what appeared to be all the force he could muster.

Unsurprisingly enough, it had the opposite effect of what had been desired. The force of the kick did no damage to the door, but instead sent him flying backwards. He landed hard on his back, a groan of pain escaping his throat as his body made contact with the cement. He opened his eyes, scowling as they met Sunny's condescending gaze.

"Bravo, Mr. Quagmire, a true display of heroic strength. You'll be in the next Rambo movie, for sure."

Violet failed to hide her smirk as he extended her hand to help him up. She turned to her sister. "Be as sarcastic as you want, we still have to get in, and after Duncan's defeat I think it's quite clear we're not going to be able to fight our way in. Sunny, you really need to remember those numbers. Otherwise, we're screwed. Any hint, any hint at all, will help us immensely. Just be serious, for once."

The youngest Baudelaire fought back a sarcastic response, since she didn't want to prove her sister's statement that she could never be serious. Instead, she turned to face the keypad once again, closing her eyes to better digest the memory. She felt like kicking herself for not having paid attention to what Klaus had been doing. She concentrated as much as possible, conjuring images of Klaus typing in numbers. He had been talking to her, explaining as he went along.

_Damn,_ she thought bitterly, _out of the infinite numbers of things he's explained to me only this has turned out to be useful. I sure picked the wrong moment to tune out._

Then – she remembered. Exactly what he had told her.

"I got it!" she shrieked, unembarrassed by her sudden outburst. She ran over to the keypad, practically delirious with happiness, "I remember it! Klaus was rambling about some stuff, and I completely tuned out but I remember it now. He was talking about the map, but I recall now that he was referencing something around us. There was a date on the back of the map, it was the date of when the town's leaders abandoned them. March 15, 1891. 15031891. The only reason he remembered it was because March 15th was also Isadora's birthday."

She tapped in the numbers at top speed, her speech sounding blurred as she spoke. As she pushed in the final number, she crossed her fingers. She let out a huge sigh of relief as the numbers went through. The door slid open slowly, enabling the four friends to enter the building.

#

Klaus did not know what he could say to break the uncomfortable silence between him and Isadora that followed his promise to protect her.

"Izzie," he whispered finally. "I know you can't answer me, but I just want you to know that I never wanted you to find out about us the way you did. I was going to tell you eventually, but you have to understand how difficult it was for me. We were together for five years when you disappeared – after I lost you, my whole world collapsed. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep – I would wander around my apartment in a daze, staring at pictures of the both of us and reading poetry books, especially Walt Whitman, since I knew he was your favorite. It took me so long to finally get back to functioning normally – even when you showed up again a couple of months ago, I still hadn't let go of you. I hadn't even thought about being with another woman since you left.

"When I heard that they had finally found you, I found all these hopes that I'd had for the two of us rushing back to me. I imagined that we would be in love again – that we would finally tell our siblings about our relationship so that we could finally get married and start a life for ourselves. I finally imagined myself being happy with you; because that was the only way I knew I would ever be happy.

"The minute you woke up and I realized that you didn't remember who I was, I felt once again like everything around me was collapsing. There was the love of my life who I hadn't seen in four years, and the beautiful daughter that I'd always imagined we would have – they were both so close, but completely out of my reach. I just couldn't bring myself to reopen once again all those wounds and tell you about us, especially since Violet and your brothers had no idea about the whole affair. I only found out that Sunny knew about us when I went to pick her up the day they found you from school. I'm sorry, Izzie, I'm so, so, sorry."

Isadora had watched him attentively, her eyes welling up with tears as he spoke so tenderly and genuinely to her about what he had gone through during her disappearance and the last couple of months. She felt every bit of anger that she had felt about his lies disappearing. She felt a tugging sensation at her heart as he mentioned Samantha; as he spoke of her, she could hear the emotion of a father's love in his words.

As he spoke, she attempted to maneuver the gag in her mouth with her tongue and teeth. She desperately wanted to reply to him - to let him know what she was thinking.

"I know you can't answer me right now, but please, Izzie, please forgive me." As he spoke those words, Isadora felt herself being hit with another flash, similar to the one she had experienced when she had been looking through photo albums at Violet and Quigley's home.

"_Izzie," she heard someone mumble from behind her. "Please forgive me. I had no choice."_

_She was annoyed at something, but she wasn't sure what. She was walking swiftly across the a parking lot of a what appeared to be a fancy restaurant. Her attire was far from casual, which made her think that she was at some sort of dinner party. She was walking away hastily from the person who was apologizing to her, but at his words she quickly turned around so that she was facing him, her arms crossed in front of her. "Don't give me that, Klaus Baudelaire! You _so_ did have a choice!"_

_Klaus looked exasperated. "I didn't know what to do! I walked into the restaurant, and Violet jumped all over me, telling me about some friend of hers that she wanted me to meet. I tried to tell her that I wasn't interested, but she literally dragged me over to where she was. I put up one hell of a fight, but Violet's freakishly strong; she actually left a mark – I can show it to you if you don't believe me."_

_Isadora huffed, still upset. "I don't care what Violet did! It's my birthday, Klaus! And you've been ignoring me for the whole evening, to talk to some girl!"_

"_Izzie, you know that I would have rather been sitting with you than with that stupid friend of Violet's. Did you hear her speak? The girl can barely string along a sentence. I have no idea why Violet thought that I would like her." He reached out and grabbed one of her hands, kissing her palm tenderly. Isadora felt her resistance wavering; he knew her well enough to notice this fact, and pulled her close to him so that he could wrap his arms around her. "You know you're what I care about the most in this world, Isadora Quagmire. Nothing will ever change that." He touched his lips briefly to hers. "Now, I propose that we go back inside that restaurant like civilized adults and pretend as if nothing happened; unfortunately, this means that I'll have to engage in another hour of mindless chit chat with the human nerf ball, but I promise you that tomorrow we will spend the whole day together and do whatever you want."_

_Isadora pouted. "But it won't be my birthday tomorrow. It's my eighteenth birthday, Klaus. I only get one of those, you know. And all I wanted to do was spend it with you."_

_He sighed. "I know. But that's one of the drawbacks of the secret relationship. I don't get to pull the "quality-time-boyfriend card" with Violet or your brothers so that I _do_ get to spend time with you whenever I want to."_

"_Unless," she began, a smile on her face._

_He raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I know that look, Isadora Quagmire. What are you thinking?"_

"_Well," she started, "I was thinking…How about we both think of clever excuses to skip dessert and call it an early night so that we could spend the rest of my technical birthday together back at the house. Our family wouldn't be home for hours, we would have plenty of privacy to ourselves."_

"_I don't know if I can think of an acceptable excuse that would prevent Violet from skinning me for leaving a party of hers early."_

"_Ah, but you see, I have a certain form of incentive that you might find hard to pass up." _

"_And what may that be?"_

_She smirked at him. "You really don't remember?"He shook his head."I distinctly remember us having a conversation about a certain thing which I was waiting to do for the first time when I turned eighteen. Something that someone who looked quite a bit like you agreed that we would wait for until I was eighteen, the age that I believe I am as of today. Do you recall any of this, my dear Baudelaire?"_

_Klaus was about to question what she was talking about, but a look of realization finally hit him. Isadora laughed at the look of excitement that crossed his face. "You mean-"_

"_Mmmhhh," she affirmed. "Think you can come up with an adequate excuse now?"_

"_I'll tell her I have the flu. Or that I'm being shipped off to the army, and that I have to go pack. Or that I just got a call from Steven Spielberg asking me to hop on a plane immediately so that I could star in his new movie."_

"_Atta boy," she smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist as they made their way back towards the restaurant, enjoying the fact that they were masked from view by plenty of cars. As they made it into view of the restaurant, she broke apart from him, practically running towards the restaurant, ready with the excuse that she was going to give Violet for leaving her own birthday party early. _

Isadora gasped slightly as her flashback ended. It had only lasted for a moment, but she could feel her mind reeling. She looked up at Klaus, who was staring at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Izzie? Are you okay?"

She nodded. She also realized that she had maneuvered the gag enough so that she could speak, proceeding to spit it out immediately. "Klaus." He made a face indicating that she had his full attention. "Klaus, I had another flash."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "A flash? Of what?"

"Of us," she said softly, prompting a startled reaction from him. "It was a memory of my eighteenth birthday. You had been sitting with some girl the whole time, and I was really angry, and we went outside to talk about it."

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember." As he thought about that small argument of theirs, he blushed, realizing what it had eventually led to. He wondered how far the memory had gone, but didn't voice his question. Just the fact that Isadora was having these memory flashes gave him this new hope that he hadn't felt since Violet had called him to tell him that they had found her. It was possible that she would one day remember enough to feel the same way she had once felt about him. It was possible that they could start a life together – finally. As much as Klaus told himself not to get his hopes up, he couldn't help but imagine this bright future for the both of them.

"Izzie," he told her tenderly. "I know you don't feel the same way anymore, but we were really in love. Crazily in love." He paused. "I love you, Isadora. I don't know what's going to happen today, and I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Isadora didn't answer him, unsure of what to say back to such heartfelt words. She wasn't left with much time to wonder, as the door suddenly opened and Fiona came rushing inside. She turned to look at Isadora, surprised.

"You little bitch!" she hissed. "Who told you that you could take off your gag?" She reached over and slapped her across the face; Isadora winced in pain and bit her tongue, not wanting to give Fiona the satisfaction of knowing that she had hurt her.

Klaus made a garbled sort of sound. Isadora saw him start to thrash slightly in his chair, obviously having become angry to the point where he was trying to rip himself out of his restraints to get to Fiona. "Don't touch her!" He yelled.

Fiona smiled at him. She moved from where Isadora was to where he was sitting, moving her face forward so that it was pressed right up against his. Klaus felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. "Oh, sweetie, don't you worry. I'll be getting rid of her soon. Then it'll just be you, me, and our daughter. We can go off and finally start a life together." Klaus made a disgusted look – instead of reacting negatively, Fiona instead leaned in and kissed him. He kept his lips firmly together, not reacting at all to what she was doing. It was taking all of his willpower not to throw up all over her. She leaned away, frowning. "Oh, well, we're definitely going to have to improve on that, won't we? It was so much better the last time we kissed. Do you not remember, Klaus? Absolutely heavenly. Well, I guess practice makes perfect. And practice we shall."

She leaned away from him, which Klaus was thankful for. She turned to face Jim, who had followed her into the room. "Take the Quagmire girl back to her room. Immediately."

"No," she said, terrified of what Fiona might do to her back in her room. "No. I want to see my daughter!" she yelled, "I want to see her now!"

Fiona rolled her eyes as Isadora kept repeating her words. Isadora struggled against Jim as he attempted to up her chair and carry her out of the room, having obviously deemed it too risky to untie her from the chair first. She looked up at him and spit on his face. He winced and let go of her. "I want to see Sami! You can't keep her from me. I have to see her!"

Klaus looked on desperately, unable to do anything. He looked at Fiona, who sighed at Isadora's behavior. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a small needle. "I wasn't hoping to you have to use this, Quagmire, but I guess I have no choice." She approached Isadora, whose eyes had gone wild at the sight of the needle. Klaus tried to pull his arms as far apart as possible to try and break free, but there was no use. Fiona poked the needle into Isadora's arm, and she immediately became unconscious, her limbs relaxing as her head fell limply to the side. Fiona nodded at Jim, who resumed the moving process.

"What did you do to her?" Klaus yelled as they exited the room. "I swear, Fiona, if you did anything to hurt her, I'm going to kill you!"

Fiona smiled at him. "Until later, my love. Don't miss me too much." With that, she closed the door, leaving Klaus completely alone in the dark.

#

The Baudelaire sisters and the Quagmire brothers stared at the open door, hesitant about whether or not they should enter the establishment.

"Sunny should go first," Duncan blurted out. Violet rolled her eyes.

"You're asking the thirteen year-old to go first?" Violet asked her soon to be brother-in-law. "Are you serious?"

Duncan tried to save face. "I mean, she's already been there, hasn't she? She has more…experience." There was more eye rolling from Violet. She turned to look at Quigley, who was deliberately avoiding her gaze and keeping oddly silent.

Violet sighed. "Sunny and I will go first, right Sunny?"

Her sister nodded. "Of course we will. Because, unlike some other unmentionable people, we have not decided to run away from trouble like a dog with its tail between its legs." Duncan scowled at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Violet and Sunny entered the dark hallway first, with Quigley and Duncan trailing behind them. Nothing had changed from when Sunny had entered it almost an hour ago. Luckily, the woman who had taken her brother was also absent, as she had been before. Sunny crossed her fingers as they made their way down the tunnel and around the final corner that she would not pop out as she had before. She breathed a sigh of relief when they rounded the corner to discover that she was indeed not there.

"That's the door that the woman came out of," said Sunny. "That's the door that she took Klaus through."

Violet turned to the Quagmire brothers. "Are either one of you planning on opening it any time soon?"

Quigley bounded forward at her comment, fiddling with the door handle, relieved when it opened with almost no difficulty. "Whoever she is, she forgot to lock the door."

_Or she was anticipating our arrival, _thought Sunny grimly. She shared an anxious glance with Violet that indicated that her sister was following the same line of thinking.

Quigley decided to take initiative this time, and entered through the doorway, followed by Violet, Sunny and Duncan.

They were met with what appeared to be a large L-shaped hallway, with one passage going straight ahead and one passage veering to their right. Neither of these passages were very long, but the group could see that there were multiple rooms down each one.

"Great", mumbled Duncan. "From what I can see, there are at least ten rooms in this place. That usually means that there are a lot of people. We're lucky that we haven't already been caught, like Klaus was. Not to mention that we have absolutely no idea where we're going."

Violet shushed him. "Sunny, do you have any idea - "

"I'm going to stop you there, Violet," interrupted Sunny, "And say no." Her sister grimaced. "After Klaus disappeared, I took off for the outside and called you. I have no idea what happened after that."

Violet bit her lip. Duncan was right – they had absolutely no idea where they were going, and the longer they sat there trying to make a decision about which way to go, the longer that they risked being caught by the very person who had taken her brother away to begin with.

"I think we should go, guys," mumbled Duncan nervously, shooting a wistful look at the door behind him.

"You can go if you want," retorted Sunny. "Just make sure you leave your testicles at the door." He scowled in response.

Quigley perked up all of a sudden. "Do you guys hear that?" They all listened intently, but heard nothing.

"Quigley, what are you – " Violet was cut off mid-sentence as they heard what Quigley was talking about. The sound of a door opening, somewhere in the passage in front of them. Without thinking twice, Violet grabbed Sunny by the collar and yanked her sideways so that they were both hidden behind the curve of the passageway to their right. Quigley and Duncan quickly followed suit. Despite Violet's protests, Sunny peeked her head around the corner to get a better look at what exactly they were hiding from.

She saw a woman exit a room down the hall; she paused and held the door open. Sunny then saw what appeared to be a man who was struggling to get through the door because he was carrying something heavy. Sunny's eyes widened as she saw exactly what it was – a human being bound by their feet and hands to a large chair.

"Isadora!" whispered Sunny. "They have Isadora – I can see her. She's bound to a chair; she's with a man and a woman. I don't recognize them, though." They didn't know whether they should be fearful of her current situation or thankful that she was alive. Sunny ducked her head around the corner as they turned to face them and make their way down the passageway.

"What do we do?" hissed Sunny.

"What do you think we do?" said Duncan. "We tackle the two of them and pound their faces into the cement until they bleed to death." Sunny was taken aback a little by the cruelty in his tone. "It's twice now that they've taken away my sister. This time, though, we get her back." Quigley nodded adamantly. They both began to move, but Violet pulled them back.

"What do you two think you're doing? We don't even know who they are – for all we know, they're probably armed."

"If they were armed, why would they need to keep Isadora tied up?" Duncan asked, somewhat stupidly.

"Even criminals take bathroom breaks, Duncan," retorted Sunny, earning a glare from her sister that clearly said 'not now'.

"You two are going to stay right here," she commanded. "We can't just charge at them and hope for the best. There is too much at stake here, including our own lives."

Quigley did not look pleased. "Then what do you propose we do, Vi? Just wait here as they do God knows what to my sister? I can't just stand back and let that happen."

"I will think of something," she assured him. "We will go back upstairs and I will try and find anything that I could in order to create something that we could use against them – some sort of weapon, or some sort of key that will at least get us into the room that they're keeping Isadora in, okay?" Quigley and Duncan nodded reluctantly. Violet looked relieved.

"How long do you think we're going to have to wait?" Sunny asked.

Violet was about to open her mouth to say something, but someone beat her to it. "Not very long, I'm afraid."

All four of them grew silent. Sunny saw Quigley and Duncan's eyes widen in shock. The sound having come from behind her, she turned around, and gasped.

Standing behind her and Violet was the man that she had seen drag a bound Isadora out of the room and down the hall.

Except that he was now holding a gun to her sister's head.

#

**A/N: **This is the penultimate chapter of this story; there will be thirteen chapters in total, but I will include an Epilogue. I assure you that there will never be as long of a wait for chapter, since I already have 95% of chapter thirteen completed and my outline for the epilogue ready to go. This chapter is not that eventful, but I promise you that the next chapter is full of actions and small twists!


	13. Contriving Conclusion

**A/N: **Okay, so I've had this completed more or less for the last couple of weeks on my computer (I actually finished it a couple of days after Chapter 12), but I wanted to over the old chapters and do some editing because some of my chapters were written when I was around 12 or 13, and my writing was absolutely unbearable to read. I haven't changed the plot, just improved the vocabulary and style - I did add in one scene in Chapter 7, where I gave Isadora another flashback before she finds out about her relationship with Klaus (nothing major, just some cuteness). I also changed it around a little so that it's implied that Isadora was living with her brothers and the Baudelaire sisters before her disappearance, and that Klaus was the only one who had moved out of the house, which is explained in this chapter as well.

So this is the last real chapter, but there WILL be an Epilogue, which I've outlined and should have posted early this weekend or early next weekend, just to tie some things up and give the story an overall feel-good ending. Enjoy! (Oh, and sorry about the length, I went a little crazy)

**Summary:** Four years ago, Isadora Quagmire disappeared without a trace, clue or any evidence at all to help find her. Without any help from lazy police officers, the Quagmires and Baudelaires try to find her but slowly adapt to life without her their treasured friend. So what will they say when she shows up unscathed, unbruised but with a forgotten memory? T just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! I own everything!(please, _please_ note the sarcasm) Yes I was joking. I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket, a.k.a Daniel Handler, does. I only own Cassandra, Nancy and Samantha and any other characters I decide to spontaneously add in.

**Forgotten**  
_Chapter 13: Contriving Conclusion_

Klaus was not left alone for very long after he watched Fiona and Jim take Isadora away. He struggled for a couple of minutes with his restraints, but eventually gave up as he could feel the rope tearing into his skin, causing it to go numb from the pain; he was also sure that he was bleeding. Just when he was starting to think that he was going to be stuck in that room for hours, Fiona came barging in once again.

"I have a surprise for you, my dear," she said in absolute glee. "Jim, bring them in!"

Klaus' heart sank as he realized just who "them" most likely were. Sure enough, Klaus saw Quigley, Duncan and Sunny get pushed through the door, their arms bound behind their back. Jim finally walked in behind them, holding a gun that was pressed against Violet's head. Klaus inhaled sharply at the sight of his sister in such a compromising position.

"Jim, hand me the girl," said Fiona. "You can take care of those two oafs over there." Jim did as she was told and proceeded to walk over to where the Quagmire brothers were standing, holding each of them with one hand by the scruff of their collar. Fiona pulled Violet over, making sure that the gun remained pressed against her temple. Klaus made eye contact with his sister – on the outside, she looked calm, but he knew by the expression in her eyes that she was terrified.

"You see, my dear," began Fiona, "I was quite fortunate to stumble upon these lovely specimens after having disposed of your little girlfriend." Klaus tensed at the word 'disposed'. "Since threatening to kill Miss Quagmire has not quite convinced you to accept my offer, I've decided to add a little extra incentive. You either agree to marry me, or I kill your sister. Right here, right now."

"Klaus," Violet warned him. "Don't do it, Klaus. Even if you agree to what she does, she's still going to kill us. There's no way she's going to let us all escape this situation alive. She won't kill me, Klaus, I'm her bargaining tool."

Fiona pressed the gun harder against Violet's temple. "You speak another word, and I'll shoot a hole in your foot, you hear me?"

"I'm not letting you die like this, Vi," Klaus said. "We've been through way too much together or me to just let you die at the hands of this psychopath. We have survived every curveball that has been thrown our way, and we will survive this as well."

There was the sound of scuffling as Quigley tried to escape from Jim's grasp - his captor pulled him backwards roughly and pinned him against the floor so that his face was crushed against the cement. He stared at Duncan warningly, communicating to him that the same would happen to him if he tried to do the same.

Violet shuddered. Quigley was still struggling, trying like a madman to get to his fiancé. "Violet!" he struggled. "Violet, just do what she wants! Please!"

Fiona laughed at the exchange. "Oh, love can make people do crazy things, can't it, sweetheart?" It was Klaus' turn to shudder. All of a sudden, Fiona's eyes narrowed in his direction. "I have been rather patient with you, Klaus. I have been forgiving and open-minded about this whole ordeal. However, I have now reached the point where my patience has run out. In a moment, I will begin counting to ten. If I reach the end of my count, I will pull the trigger. This will continue with every other person in this room who you care about – even Miss Quagmire."

The whole room became tense. Even Quigley had stopped struggling against Jim's firm hold; a sort of strangled cry escaped his lips, a mixture of fear, desperation and helplessness. Klaus had resumed trying to break free from his restraints, while Violet remained deathly still, and Fiona stood next to her beaming victoriously, aware that everyone was now listening to her quite intently.

Duncan was about to sink to his knees to try and calm down his brother, when he realized that the only person in the room who had been quiet since they had entered the room was Sunny – Duncan would have attributed this to shock and fear for any other person, but he knew well that it was uncharacteristic of Sunny Baudelaire to remain quiet for more than thirty seconds, even in a life-threatening situation.

Her silence could only mean one thing - Sunny had a plan.

#

Sunny had been pulled into the room along with Quigley and Duncan by Jim, but while they were currently being restrained, Sunny had been completely ignored and shoved into a corner. This was obviously because Fiona did not consider her to be much of a threat due to her age, and therefore figured that she would stand still and watch the adults sort everything out for themselves.

Oh, how wrong she was.

While the others were trying desperately to talk Violet out of her situation, Sunny had been working on the binds that were trying her hands together. She had noticed when Fiona had tied her up that she had not put anywhere near as much pressure and tightness to her binds as she had to the others.

She was wringing her hands and forcing the rope, her heart jumping every time she felt her binds become looser and looser. As Quigley began to make a commotion, Sunny took the opportunity to yank both hands as far apart as possible in the opposite direction, forcing the rope with all of her might until she felt it slacken to the point where she was able to slide her hands out of the binds.

_Success!_, she thought to herself, tucking the rope into the back pocket of her jeans – she kept her arms behind her back to as not to alarm Fiona if she decided to turn around.

She had a perfect view of the scene. She had been shoved into a corner near the entrance to the room. In front of her to her left stood Violet and Fiona, and to the right were Jim and the Quagmire brothers. She had the clearest view of her brother, who was bound to the chair directly in front of her.

That's when Sunny spotted it – another chair. Not more than three feet in front of her. It greatly resembled the chair that she had seen Jim drag Isadora away in – whether or not this was a different chair or whether Jim had brought it back was unknown to her. All she knew that was with proper timing, she could knock out Fiona and save her sister's life.

The only problem was that she ran the risk of Fiona pulling the trigger in shock, instantly killing Violet. It was a pretty big problem.

"I have been rather patient with you, Klaus. I have been forgiving and open-minded about this whole ordeal. However, I have now reached the point where my patience has run out. In a moment, I will begin counting to ten. If I reach the end of my count, I will pull the trigger. This will continue with every other person in this room who you care about – even Miss Quagmire."

Sunny felt panic seize her - she was running short on time. Too short on time. Quigley let out another cry as Duncan tried to reach down to comfort him. Jim, taking this as a sign of aggression, forced Duncan downwards so that he was contorted in the same way as his brother. There was no way that the Quagmire brothers were going to save Violet, and Klaus' inability to move made it impossible for him to do anything. That left Sunny with the responsibility to save them all.

She steadied her breathing and tried her best to think clearly. She needed a way to get Fiona to lower the gun. She stared at her brother hard, but he was too focused on Violet to notice her.

Sunny cast another look at the chair in the corner – she took a step forward, making sure to be absolutely quiet so that nobody would realize that she was moving. Only Klaus noticed her, but he made sure not to stare at her too long so that Fiona would not grow suspicious. Sunny quietly took out one of her hands from behind her back and held it briefly in front of her to show Klaus that she was no longer bound. She also jabbed her head in the direction of the chair, and then again in Fiona's direction.

Klaus didn't look at her directly, but he crinkled his nose to indicate that he had seen her and understood what she was planning to do. It was a signal that they had developed as children when they didn't want adults to know something.

"Ten", Fiona said suddenly, and a panicked look appeared on Klaus' face. Sunny inched forward once more.

"Nine." Quigley cried out once more, and Sunny felt a pang in her chest. As much as she teased him, she had no doubt that Quigley adored her sister in every way that was humanely possible. He was going to make a good husband; she was going to make sure of that.

"Eight."

"Fiona," Klaus begged. "Don't do this – we can discuss this, please!"

"Seven, Six." She began to count more quickly. Sunny picked up the pace and wrapped her hands around each side of the chair, making sure to not make a single noise. Everyone was too focused on Violet and Fiona to look at what she was doing, but one loud clatter on her part could end it for them all.

"Five." Sunny lifted the chair up over her head, angling her body carefully so that she was facing Fiona's back directly. She was less than teen feet away from her. Klaus kept his eyes away from hers, but she knew that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Sunny could feel the weight of her chair almost causing her knees to buckle, but she focused all of her energy on keeping it steady above her head.

"Four." Sunny took one large step forward, placing her foot delicately on the ground – she was close enough to Fiona that the risk of her hearing Sunny was even greater, but far enough that she was out of Jim's peripheral view. All she needed was for Fiona to lower the gun, even just for a moment, so that she could hit her without risking Violet's life. She stared at Klaus desperately, trying to communicate to him her dilemma.

He somehow seemed to understand the problem. "Fiona, put down the gun, and I promise that we will talk this out like rational human beings. Just bring the gun away from my sister's head."

Fiona shook her head. "I'm sorry, Klaus, but this gun stays where it is until you promise to marry me, so that way we can dispose of that Quagmire whore appropriately and finally live the life we have always deserved with our daughter." She paused before continuing. "Three, two - "

"I'll marry you!" Klaus yelled desperately. "I'll marry you – I promise. We'll get married and start a life together. I promise. We'll get rid of Isadora and we'll raise Samantha together."

Fiona smiled, and then did exactly what Klaus was hoping she would do - she slowly began to lower the gun from Violet's temple, letting her hand fall loosely at her side. "Oh, Klaus! I -"

She never got to finish her sentence as Sunny closed the distance between them, jumping forward and bringing the chair that she had been holding down so that it hit Fiona square on the head. The older woman hit the floor with a large thud, knocked instantly unconscious.

#

_Isadora was walking through a park._

_She could feel the cold against her skin and the could see the light layer of snow that layered the grass in front of her.. She had on what appeared to be a jacket, but it was nowhere near warm enough to protect her from the harsh weather that surrounded her. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering as a gust of wind passed._

"_Are you cold?" She heard someone ask from next to her. She turned to look at her companion, who was none other than Klaus Baudelaire. He looked extremely young, no older than fifteen or sixteen years old. _

"_I'm fine," she insisted, her chattering teeth blowing her cover._

"_You're cold," he said; it wasn't a question this time. _

_Isadora shook her head. "Klaus, I'm fine. Really." He began to take off his coat. "I'm fine! I swear. You don't have to." Her friend ignored her and instead wrapped his coat around her shoulders, his touch lingering slightly. She sighed. "Thank you."_

_He smiled at her. "You're welcome. Besides, I couldn't possibly let you catch a cold – your brothers would kill me. I'd rather face a snowstorm than be on their bad sides." Isadora laughed, and Klaus stared at her with concern. "Are you okay? Are you warm enough now?"_

_Isadora stared at him, and proceeded to reach out her hand so as to intertwine her fingers with his. A blush instantly crept into her cheeks, and she felt her face grow hot. Klaus looked a little surprised, but he didn't pull away. Instead, she felt his hand hold onto hers even tighter._

"_I'm perfect now," she sighed, inching over so that she could learn against him for the rest of the walk. _

_The scene changed. She was no longer outside during winter, but inside what appeared to be the home that Quigley and Violet presently shared. The room she was in consisted of a small bed, a large desk, and an even larger bookshelf. There was no doubt in her mind that this was Klaus' room. For some odd reason, she was lying on her stomach on the carpeted floors, two poetry books opened in front of her. _

"_Aha!" She heard Klaus' voice exclaim from where the bookshelves were. "I found it!" He bounded towards her, lowering himself on the ground and handing her the book that he had in his hand. "The complete works of John Keats. Mint condition."_

_Isadora grabbed it out of his hand. "I can't believe you actually have this, Klaus! He's no Walt Whitman, but I've wanted a collection like this for ages."_

"_Which is exactly why I'm giving it to you."_

_She raised her eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?"_

"_Consider it a sixteenth birthday present."_

"_But my birthday isn't for months!"_

"_Then it's an early birthday present," he mumbled, his face turning red. Isadora was ecstatic – she threw her arms around him, thanking him ecstatically. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. They both remained in that position for a few moments; she felt Klaus pull away slightly so that they were facing each other._

"_Izzie," he whispered, lifting a hand to touch her face gently. She inhaled sharply, and he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, attempting to get up, slightly flustered. "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have done that. I know all you wanted was to come over to take a look at some of my books. I'm sorry."_

_As he attempted to stand up, Isadora grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him downwards, pressing her lips against his. He was still for a second or two, but she quickly felt him respond, one hand resting at the small of her back as the other reached upwards to cup his face. They broke their kiss after what felt like an eternity, both of them panting and red in the face. _

"_I've been waiting to do that for years," she confessed to him, to which he nodded._

"_So have I," he said breathlessly, pulling her against him once again._

_The scene changed again. She was seated in Quigley and Violet's dining room, although at this time it was just the Baudelaire home. Klaus was seated next to her; her two brothers were seated across from her, while Violet and Sunny were at either end of the table._

_Looking at the faces of those around her, she could tell that she was around sixteen years old – Sunny looked no older than four or five._

"_All I'm saying," Violet began, "Is that I think it would be a huge waste of both space an money if you guys decided to buy your own place."_

"_But our apartment right now is way too small," answered Quigley. "Violet, we need to move. We're constantly at each other's throats. If we don't move somewhere bigger, someone's going to end up dead."Duncan mumbled something from next to him, and Quigley scowled at him._

"_What I meant," Violet said, "Is that there's no point for you guys to go out and buy such a big place, when we have so many extra bedrooms right here."_

_Quigley raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you asking us to move in?"_

_Violet shrugged. "You're over here all the time, anyways. And, you know, we would really enjoy your company" Violet looked down at her meal as she said this, embarrassed by something. She and Quigley had not begun dating yet._

_She looked over at Klaus, who was trying this hardest to hide his grin. She didn't blame him – the thought of them living under the same roof also brought a smile to her face. They could be around each other all the time – it would require a great deal of sneaking around, but it was something that they had been doing for months already._

_Isadora saw him lower his hand under the table, and felt his warm touch as he slid his hand over so that it was in hers. She looked at him questioningly – they had never done anything mildly affectionate around their siblings, in fear that someone would notice them. He shrugged slightly, and Isadora decided not to dispute the idea. Besides, she enjoyed the warmth of his hand so much that she was having a hard time not bursting into a wide grin right then and there._

_It was moving day now. Sunny was running around the front yard, while the rest of the Quagmires and Baudelaires busied themselves with moving boxes into their now joint home. Isadora reached in to bring in a box, almost buckling under the weight when she realized how heavy it really was; luckily, Klaus had been right next to her, and had grabbed it from her before she could topple over._

"_Thanks," she muttered. "Guess I should have taken your suggestion for labeling my things after all, huh?"_

_He laughed, maneuvering the box under his arm and waiting as she took a box of her own, a much lighter one this time. They both way their inside the house, chatting as they made their way upstairs to where Isadora's future room would be. _

_Isadora entered her room, depositing the box among the others that littered the room. She sighed at the mess. _

_Hearing a large thud, she turned around only to see that Klaus had dropped the box, thrown the door closed and ran over to go, pressing her up against the wall as he kissed her._

_She pulled away. "Klaus, Violet…my brothers - "_

"_Violet and Quigley are busy flirting, and Duncan just installed the XBOX in the living room, so we probably won't seem him for days. And I don't see Sunny being any sort of threat, so I think that we have all of our bases covered." He leaned in once again, but she was still hesitant. "Izzie, don't worry. Do you see that window over there?" He pointed, and she nodded. "If you climb out that window, the ledge that it leads you onto also extends to my room. It's the perfect escape route."_

"_And I'm guessing that's why you insisted I take this room instead of the one down the hall?" He nodded sheepishly. "Ah, you sneak you." Klaus leaned in once again; she didn't back away this time. _

_Klaus kissed that special spot on her neck which he knew she couldn't resist. "We're going to get caught," she breathed._

"_No, we're not. Don't worry about it, Izzie. They don't suspect anything – Violet's actually starting to think I'm gay because I refuse to let her set me up with anyone."He kissed her again, gently this time. He paused, pressing his forehead against hers, staring directly at her. "Isadora," he began, nervously. Klaus had almost never spoken her full name since adopting the nickname "Izzie" for her when they had first been reunited a couple of years before. "I love you."_

_Isadora's heart skipped a beat – no one had ever spoken those words to her outside her parents, and, at rare times, her brothers. She reached out and touched his face gently. "I love you too, Baudelaire." He smiled, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. Isadora sighed. "I'm really going to like this whole living together arrangement."_

_The scene shifted one more time. Isadora was at Klaus' apartment and it was a couple years later, when she was around twenty-one. Isadora recognized it as the morning before she had disappeared._

_. They were both sitting at this small, dining room table, two breakfast plates in front of him. Klaus was talking, but she wasn't listening, staring straight ahead instead. She was worried about something._

"_Izzie!" he said loudly, snapping her back to reality. "Are you okay?"_

_She nodded, and forced a smile. Klaus looked at her, knowing her well enough to know that she was lying, but he didn't press the matter. He resumed his previous conversation, keeping an eye on her. As she continued to speak, he saw tears start to form in her eyes._

"_Izzie," he said again. "You can't fool me. I know that something's wrong. You've been acting strange ever since you came out of the bathroom." Her hands flew to her stomach when she mentioned that, remembering the positive pregnancy test that she had just taken moments before. Klaus was really staring at her now, obviously wanting an answer from her. "Izzie, please, you can tell me anything."_

_She opened and closed her mouth several times. "I-I-"_

_She couldn't do it. Pushing her chair out, she ran away from him and into the bathroom, where she barely reached the toilet in time to throw up. Isadora wasn't sure if this was a result of morning sickness or of pure nerves. Probably a little bit of both. _

_She heard Klaus knock on the door. "Izzie?" _

"_I'm okay," she shouted. "I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all."_

_Isadora could practically hear the concerned look on his face. "I'm going to go get you something from the pharmacy down the street, okay? You stay in there and I'll be right back."_

_Before she could protest, Isadora heard the sound of the door opening and closing as Klaus rushed to get her something. Isadora felt slightly guilty – she didn't quite understand why the idea of telling Klaus about her pregnancy made her so nauseous. It wasn't as if he thought that he would get angry or decide to leave her. There was also no doubt in her mind that he was going to be an amazing father. _

_It was the fact that they would be unable to keep putting off telling their siblings. With the baby on the way, they would need to know immediately. Sighing, Isadora steadied herself and exited the bathroom. Instead of making her way into the living room, she realized that Klaus had left his study door open._

_Knowing that their anniversary was coming up, Isadora wondered whether or not Klaus had hidden her present in his study. Every time Christmas, her birthday or their anniversary rolled around, she searched all f the rooms in his apartment up and down, but never found anything. She had only searched his office briefly in the past, since he always seemed to catch her whenever she went looking in that particular room._

_But he was gone for at least another five minutes or so. Curious, she made her way inside cautiously, making sure not to move anything. She cast a glance around the room, feeling as if there was something different about it, even though she knew that it looked the same as every other time she had been in here. Her eyes ran over the desk in the corner where his laptop was placed, the leather couch that was placed against the wall (which she had numerous memories of fooling around on), and the numerous bookshelves that lined the walls, similar to those that were in his bedroom and living room. _

_Her eyes settled on the cabinet that Klaus kept in the corner for storage, and she then noticed what was different about the room. The top drawer of the cabinet, which was the most private part of Klaus' apartment and was always locked, was now open. Isadora felt her heart beat loudly. Hoping that Klaus would still be awhile longer, she walked over to the cabinet and opened the drawer, peering inside._

_Klaus had already told her what he kept in there – souvenirs and mementos of his life before the fire at his home, photos of him with his siblings and his parents, old mail and letters that held some sort of significance for him. Every evidence of his relationship with Isadora was also kept in there, because he was paranoid that if he kept them in an unlocked area that eventually either one of her brothers or one of his sisters would come across them. Isadora was not as paranoid; she kept everything in a box under her bed._

_Isadora recognized many photos that they had taken together, as well as letters that she had written to him over the years. She strained her eyes to try and see something that may be some sort of gift that her boyfriend was planning to give her, and her eyes finally settled on a small box in the corner. _

_A box just small enough to hold a ring._

_She picked up the tiny box and held it in her hand, her heart beating wildly as she stared at it. She opened it slowly, catching just a glimpse of what appeared to be a diamond before slamming it shut right away. A note fell out and she quickly inserted it back into the box, fighting the urge to read it and catch a better look at the ring. _

_She placed the box gingerly where she had found it, closing the drawer and locking it. She had just exited the study as she heard Klaus entering the apartment, a plastic bag in his hand. _

_He looked surprised when he saw her standing in the hallway. "Izzie, maybe you should sit down or something-"_

"_It was just a momentary thing. I'm fine," she reassured him, leaning over to kiss him quickly on the lips. "Especially now that I know that I have a super thoughtful boyfriend who is willing to do whatever he can to take care of me." He wouldn't be her boyfriend very long, she thought, but her fiancé. _

_He smiled, and lifted up the bag for her to see. "I bought you some tea and some medicine which, according to the very friendly pharmacist, can cure absolutely every kind of nausea." _

_Isadora made a mental note to ask Klaus for that when she began having morning sickness. "You're too cute, you know that?"_

_He grinned. "I know."_

_Isadora laughed and kissed him again, this time with much vigor. Klaus let the bag fall to the ground and encircled her with his arms. "I have work later," she whispered in his ear, but he ignored her, kissing her neck._

"_That's not for another hour. We can get a lot done in an hour."_

_She laughed. "I have something really important to tell you when I get back, okay?"_

_He nodded, and leaned forward so as to kiss her again. Isadora didn't resist him any further, and instead decided that she would figure out later what she was going to do about telling about the baby, and how they would possible let their siblings know about this relationship that they had been hiding for so long. _

_Isadora was vaguely aware of the fact that she had a meeting to attend in a little more than an hour, but she was much more focused on the moment, this moment in time in which she knew that she couldn't possibly be more happy. She was with her boyfriend who wanted to marry her, and she was carrying his baby. It didn't get more perfect than this, she realized. . _

#

Isadora's eyes fluttered open.

Her head was throbbing, both from the blow to the head that she had received from Fiona and from the vivid dreams that she had experienced during her unconscious state.

_No, not dreams, _she realized_. Memories._

The visions in her dreams were not the only things that were coming back to her – she suddenly felt her head being flooded with different facts – her real birthday, Quigley's favorite flavor of ice cream, the name of Duncan's first girlfriend…As her head filled up with all of the knowledge of all of these different things, it started to throb even harder, causing her to cry out in pain.

Bringing her hands up to her head, she began to rub her temples. She then paused, realizing that she was no longer bound to her chair.

She wasn't even sitting on a chair anymore – she was instead sprawled out on the floor in the room that she had been held captive in earlier. Ignoring her throbbing head, Isadora tried to stand up, making her way to the door.

It was locked, not surprisingly enough. She hadn't exactly thought that she would be that lucky. Sighing, she slid down the door, once again returning to the massaging of her temples.

Her thoughts immediately turned to her daughter, who was somewhere in this building, being taken care of by a perfect stranger. She knew that her daughter was probably calling out of her, most likely crying in frustration and anger. She then thought about Klaus, who was locked up down the hall, who was unfortunately the object of affection of a maniac who had gone to extreme measures in the past to be with him. She felt a familiar tugging in her heart as she thought about his wellbeing, a feeling that she had not felt in a long time – a feeling that had prominent in her dreams, her old memories.

#

The room froze as Fiona was knocked unconscious, everyone unsure of what to do next. Jim loosened his grip on the Quagmire brothers in shock, but they were both so stunned that they did not take the opportunity to escape, and instead gaped at Fiona's unconscious body.

Violet stood stunned, staring at the body of the woman who had just moments before been holding a gun against her head, ready to end her life in a matter of seconds. Noticing the gun that Fiona had dropped to the ground a couple of feet ahead of her, she lunged at it, picking it up off the floor before Jim, who had been eyeing it, was able to.

She lifted the gun, and held it level in the direction of Jim's head. "Get your hands off my fiancé."

Jim did as he was told. He released both the Quagmire brothers and lifted his hands in the air, all the while keeping his eyes focused on the gun in Violet's hands.

"Sunny," ordered her sister. "Go untie the Quagmires, then use their binds to tie Jim up. Make sure you tie both his hands and his feet. I'm going to go untie Klaus and use his binds to tie up Fiona." Sunny nodded, and obeyed her sisters' orders. Violet watched as Sunny untied both Quigley and Duncan, and waited until they had successfully tied Jim's hands behind his back before lowering the gun.

Quigley ran towards her, hugging her with all the force that he could muster. Neither of them said anything, but she could understand exactly what he was thinking. _I'll never let myself get that close to losing you ever again._

She broke free from his embrace, making her way towards her brother to untie him. Sunny ran to join her, and within a minute they had managed to free him of the binds at his feet and his hands. As soon as he was free, the Baudelaire sisters dove at him, hugging him for a good minute before breaking free from each other.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked. He nodded, pulling his arms behind his back. Violet reached out and grabbed them in order to look at them, gasping at the sight. His wrists were bruised and caked with blood, the evidence of his attempts to escape.

Violet turned around, realizing that Quigley and Duncan had deliberately remained on their side of the room. As she realized why that was, she rolled her eyes. "Are you guys kidding me? I just had a gun pointed to my head, and you're both immature enough to give my brother the silent treatment because he slept with your sister?"

Sunny shook her head. "Not cool, guys."

Violet opened her mouth to criticize them, but Klaus stopped her. "Violet, it's fine. I understand. It's my fault – I shouldn't have kept such a big secret from you guys for such a long time. If it helps, I didn't know that Izzie was pregnant when she disappeared. Samantha was just as much as a shock to me as it was to you guys."

"You knocked up our sister," Duncan said to him. "Nothing helps that. I never took you to be the kind of guy who has a one night stand with one of his friends and then doesn't step up to take responsibility for his actions when he finds out that he got her pregnant!" Quigley nodded vigorously from beside him.

Both Klaus and Sunny snorted. Violet shot them a look. "What's so funny?"

"One night stand?" said Klaus incredulously. "Is that what you thought was going on?" Quigley and Duncan stared at him without saying a word, confirming that that was indeed what they had been thinking. He turned to look at Sunny. "Care to elaborate? I really can't deal with this right now."

"Klaus and Isadora had a r_elationship_," said Sunny, emphasizing the last word as if it was a foreign concept to them. "They were a _couple_."

Quigley scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"We've been dating since I was fifteen," clarified Klaus. "When we started out, we kept our relationship a secret because we didn't want to make a big deal about it in case we broke up. The secrets just snowballed until, before we knew it, five years had passed. I found out a couple of months ago, the day I went to pick up Sunny from school, that Sunny had found out about us right before Isadora had disappeared, but that she hadn't told me because she thought it would upset me."

The three of them stood there, stunned. Violet spoke first. "Since you were fifteen?" Klaus nodded. "God, that's even longer than Quigley and I have been together."

"Look," said Sunny. "I know that this is a lot of information to take in, but we really need to tie that crazy bitch up before she does any more damage than she already has."

"Sunny," hissed her sister. "Language."

Sunny gave her a look. "Is that _really_ what we should be discussing right now?" Violet glared at her, and Sunny grabbed Klaus' binds up from off the floor, handing them to her brother. "I thought you would get a personal satisfaction from doing it yourself."

As Klaus tied Fiona up, Sunny rummaged through her pockets, a victorious look on her face when she pulled out a set of keys. "Might be useful."

Klaus made sure that the binds were tight enough that they almost caught off her blood circulation. He turned to look in the corner, where Jim was bound to the chair that Sunny had hit Fiona over the head with. "What do we do with him?"

"Just leave him here," said Violet. "We'll lock the door behind us, so even if he breaks through his binds he'll still be stuck inside the room."

They all agreed with Violet's suggestion. Sunny even winked at his scowling face as she shut the door behind her and turned the key.

#

Isadora heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

Knowing that Fiona was coming for her, she darted across the room, pressing herself against the wall across the room, her heart bearing faster and faster as the footsteps drew nearer. She heard the sound of scuffling as what sounded like a group of people stopped outside the door of her room, as well as the sound of a key opening.

She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, anticipating whatever cruel form of torture that Fiona was planning to throw her way. The figures entered the room, and broke into a run, barreling into her full force, almost knocking her over.

She opened her eyes, only to realize that she was being hugged ferociously by both of her brothers and by the Baudelaire sisters. "Oh, thank God," she breathed. "I was so scared that you were Fiona. Thank God." They broke free for her, all of them with beaming smiles on their faces.

"You're okay!" beamed Quigley. "We were so worried that something awful had happened to you – we checked all of the rooms, and we were starting to think that Fiona had brought you somewhere that we'd near be able to find."

As her brothers and the Baudelaire sisters reiterated their gratefulness at her condition, Isadora realized that Klaus was the only one who had not run up to hug her. Instead, he had hung back, feeling that his close presence would be too awkward for her to handle.

She ignored what the others were staying, and locked her eyes with his. He had a pained expression on his face, his restraint to run up and hug her taking its toll on him. She stared at him long and hard, but he remained silent. "Klaus," she finally said, firmly.

Everyone became silent in that moment, turning around to see his reaction. Klaus stared back at her, unable to answer.

"Klaus," she repeated. "Klaus, I remember." Not quite knowing how to answer such a vague statement, he still remained silent, a part of him telling himself that he had misheard her. Isadora shook off her brothers and Violet, her eyes still held firmly on Klaus. She slowly made her way towards him, carefully and slowly.

"I remember," she choked, "that the first time I realized I liked you was when we were walking through the park and you lent me your coat, even though I knew that you hate the cold. The first time we kissed was when you gave me your book on John Keats – you were so nervous that you pulled away at first." She was merely a foot away from him now. "The first time that you told me that you loved me was the day that I moved in." She was right in front of him now; she wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same, burying his head into her hair. Isadora continued her voice slightly shaky. "We first made love on my eighteenth birthday – we both pretended that we were sick and went to a hotel room. You were so worried about disappointing you sister – I thought it was adorable, and it possibly made me love you even more."

"That's why she ditched us," Duncan hissed. "I can't believe she ditched us for that!" Quigley made a strangled noise, most likely having conjured up some disturbing mental image.

Sunny raised her eyebrows at Duncan. "You remember that? It was over six years ago. You freak."

Violet glared at both of them. "If you don't shut up I'm going to lock you in the room down the hall with Jim and Fiona." The three of them fell quiet.

Isadora laughed slightly, bringing her hand up to touch Klaus face. He closed his eyes at the feel of her warm touch – it was something that he had not felt in way too long. "The New Years before I disappeared, we wanted to finally be able to kiss at midnight. We wanted to pretend we were drunk so that we could fool our siblings, but we ended up drinking too much and going back to your apartment later. We weren't thinking or paying attention, and we slipped up." She stared long and hard at him. "I found out about Sami the day I was taken away – I wanted to tell you so badly, Klaus, but I was so scared about being pregnant that I decided I was going to wait until the end of the day until I told you. I was so worried about telling our siblings and dealing with the responsibility, but I was also excited because I knew that you were going to make an excellent father. "

Klaus tightened his grip on her, and Isadora pressed her forehead to his. Klaus wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he knew that she needed to finish what she had to say first. "The morning that I disappeared – when you took off to go to the pharmacy to get me medicine," she continued. "I was snooping around your office because I was sure that you were hiding something from me. I knew that our anniversary was coming up, so I thought that maybe you were hiding your present from me. You left your secret cabinet open, and I looked through it."

Realization dawned on Klaus' face. "I found your engagement ring, but I didn't read the note because I wanted at least that to be a surprise. The whole way to the office I was practicing how I was going to say yes – I think I eventually settled on the perfect one; I just hope you don't mind that I forgot it." Both of them smiled.

Klaus couldn't control himself any longer. Ignoring the fact that they had an audience, he leaned over and kissed her. She responded back enthusiastically, running her fingers through his hair, just like she used to.

Klaus poured every single emotion that he had been feeling the last four years into that kiss – longing, sadness, despair, and frustration. He lost all concept of time, not being able to focus on anything but the feel of her skin, the sensation of her fingers through his hair, the feel of her lips against his. Every part of him longed for her – had missed her.

They finally broke apart, and Klaus rested his head against hers. "God, I missed you, Izzie. I missed you so much."

Her eyes brimmed with tears, the emotions of the last few minutes becoming too overwhelming for her to suppress. "I missed you too. I knew this whole time that I was missing something, but I just didn't know what it was. But now I know that it was you."

Violet cleared her throat, and the two broke apart suddenly. "I'm sorry to do this , I was quite content leaving you two to continue your reunion, but your brothers look like they're about to vomit."

She wasn't lying. They were both staring at Klaus and Isadora with a look that didn't make it clear if they were going to throw up or if they were going to tackle their sister's boyfriend. Klaus took a step back just in case.

"As grossly romantic as that just was," said Sunny, "I have to say that it was quite touching." Violet looked at her, surprised. "What? You're not the only girl in this family – I have feelings too."

Isadora kissed him again. "Don't worry, they'll get used to the idea eventually. Hopefully by the time the wedding rolls around." Klaus smiled at her, kissing her once more. Violet beamed at the two of them, giddiness evident on her face.

Even Sunny allowed herself a small smile. "I call maid of honor!"

Violet groaned. "You can't just do that, Sunny! That's not how it works!"

Sunny looked at he seriously. "I 'called it', Violet. You can't tamper with that – it's sacred." Violet rolled her eyes. "By the way, I think your fiancé just started twitching."

"I hope you don't mind, Klaus," Quigley said, "But I think we're going to have to give it a least a couple of months before we could start seeing each other on a regular basis, okay?"

Duncan scowled. "This is just great. Now I'm the only who's single." He turned to Sunny. "Well, almost."

Sunny snorted. "Speak for yourself, Quagmire. I have a boyfriend." The whole room turned to look at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?" asked Violet. "Why don't I know about this? What boyfriend?"

"Mark," she answered.

Violet blinked. "Who's Mark?"

"The guy who I dumped John for."

Violet turned to Quigley. "We're going to have to start spending more time at the house, aren't we?" Quigley didn't answer her, as he was still twitching.

Klaus laughed, unfazed by his sister's secret dating life. He pulled Isadora close to him; all of a sudden, she became tense and turned to look at him, panic in her eyes. "You guys don't have Sami, do you? You didn't find her when you were searching for me in the other rooms?" Klaus paled, remembering that his daughter was most likely locked up somewhere in the building. The serene mood of the room started to fade away. "Oh god! She could be anywhere! How are we going to find her?"

"I can help with that," declared a strong male voice from behind them.

The six of them whirled around, only to be met the sight of Jim, who was holding a calm and gleeful Samantha in his arms. Violet put a protective arm on Sunny's shoulder, as did Klaus with Isadora. The Quagmire brothers took a reflexive step backwards.

He put his hand out, stopping them before they could do anything. "Don't panic. I'm not going to hurt any of you." He took a step forward, placing Samantha into a tense Isadora's arm, who hugged her daughter tightly, thankful that their separation was finally over.

As Isadora took a hold of her daughter, Jim took a couple of steps back, keeping his hands out in front of him to show them that he meant no harm.

"What do you want?" hissed Violet. "And how did you get out of your binds?"

"Ingrid, the girl who was taking care of your niece, she's my wife. She came to look for me and let me out – don't worry, Fiona is still knocked out and tied up. Neither of us has really been working for Fiona all of this time. I don't know if you knew her name, Isadora, but you first met her four years ago when Fiona first brought you here. Ingrid took pity on you and decided to let you go – by then your memories had all been erased, but Fiona had been planning to kill you. Ingrid figured that someone would find you and bring you to your family; it's just unfortunate that it took all of these years for that to happen. When she found out that Fiona had finally narrowed down your location and was planning to put her old plan once again into action, she referred me to Fiona so that she would have someone deeper inside Fiona's crazy schemes."

He turned to Violet. "I'm sorry for panicking you with the whole gun situation – I had actually unloaded the gun when Fiona wasn't looking. If she shot you, nothing would have happened, I made sure of that." He then faced the Quagmire brothers. "I don't even think I need to explain what I did to you guys. I hope that there are no lasting scars." Neither of them said anything, unsure of whether or not this guy was to be trusted yet.

"And Fiona?" asked Klaus. "What will happen to her?"

"It'll be taken care of," he assured him, failing to elaborate. As much as Klaus despised Fiona, it still sent chills down his spine. "You are welcome to leave whenever you want – the only threat in this building was Fiona." Klaus noted that he used the past tense as he referred to her. "Take care of yourselves, orphans." They all watched as he strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"We should go now," said Violet, voicing all of their wishes.

"Do you really think it's smart to just let him go off like that? How do we know he isn't going to come and murder us in our sleep or something?"

"I really don't care," she answered him. "I just want to get out of here, immediately."

"Amen, sister," said Sunny.

Klaus reached over and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead. She smiled and reached for him, and Isadora obliged happily. Klaus held onto her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He had only known her for a couple of months, but he could not imagine loving her more than he did right at this moment. "You hear that, Sami? We get to go home."

Isadora smiled at the exchange. "We're going to be okay," Klaus told her, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her close towards him.

And for the first time in almost four years, he actually believed it.


End file.
